League of Kids
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: A fluctuation in the energy and timelines from the Institute of War had some very weird side effects for the champions. What would you do if you found out that you now had to look after your 6 year old self? Let's find out what the Champions would do, instead. (OT3 shipping)
1. Chapter 1

League of Kids

 **Trust me to think of some of the most bizzare fanfiction ideas possible. It's also 100% right to use Piltover as the first city I think of. Guess who's gonna be the first character?**

(Vi)

Something in the middle of the night woke me up. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I swear that something pulsed through the air throughout Piltover. It only woke me up for a few minutes, though. I was too tired to care. I just assumed that something had happened at the university of science. When I woke up that morning however, I groggily mused over the fact that something seemed to be in my bed. Well, besides me. Did that little Psycho sneak in here again? Grumbling, I lifted the sheets up, and a pair of bright purple eyes stared back at me. I was in such a state of shock, I fell out of bed and shuffled a few feet away.

"What's going on?" It's a kid! Not only that, it seems to be me! What the everloving fuck?! "Who are you?"

"I, uh," Tattered clothes, tattoo on cheek, and at that point in life, unshaved pink hair. "Uhm, I-"

"Who are you?" What the fuck just happened?! Am I dreaming?! "Who are you, and why am I here?" I softened up a bit as she- _I_ started to look around the room. Is that really me? Looking at the small child that was still sat on my bed, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I saw her ribs poke through her skin. Did I really look like that? "Why do you look so familiar?" Ok, Vi. Don't freak out. Stay calm. You don't know what the fuck is happening, or why the fuck it's happening, but you have a child version of yourself in your room. I take it all back, how can I not freak out? "Did you kidnap me?"

"No, I- alright. Hold on a minute." Closing my eyes, I started inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to control my emotions.

"Are you ok?" I looked at the mini-me when I heard bare feet hit my hardwood floor. She padded over and put her hand on my forehead. "Are you gonna pass out?" Then she tipped her head slightly and looked at my cheek. "Is that...what is that?"

"Oh, for fucks sake." I sighed. Her eyes widened in surprise. She gasped audibly and recoiled as if she had been bitten.

"You said a bad word!" Despite the confusion of the current situation, I chuckled and started to push myself to my feet. "Are you going somewhere?"

"C'mere, kid." She struggled slightly as I lifted her and balanced her on my hip. "Hey, hey, calm down."

"Where are we going?" I pushed the door open with my foot and stopped in front of the mirror. "Wait, what am I looking at?"

"Focus on both of us, kid." I watched her eyes flick back and forth between us. "Do you see it, yet?" I smiled as something seemed to register with her, and she leaned forward and touched the mirror.

"We look the exact same!" I watched the childish wonder in her eyes grow. I really miss that. "What's going on?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, kid." She looked back at me.

"Are we the same person?" I hesitated a second before nodding. "I get to be so tall!"

"And strong." I grinned, flexing my free arm. "Hey kid, how does breakfast sound?"

"Awesome!" Pushing herself out of my arms, the kid ran off into another room. "This house is huge!"

"It's an apartment! Quiet down!" Well, she is a kid. It wouldn't feel right if I referred to the kid as myself. As I walked into the front room, I saw her spread out over one of my couches. "Are you ok?"

"This is comfy." Smiling and shaking my head, I made my way over to the 'Kitchen'. Techimncally, it was just a line of appliances behind a bar, but it still worked.

"Kid! C'mere!" The small feet pattered against the hardwood floor, and the purple eyes peeked over the counter. "Sit down, alright?" As I started to cook, I listened to her struggle up onto a chair. I didn't get far before somebody knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" Is that...crying? Shit.

"Hold on." As soon as I opened the door, another child was thrust into my arms, accompanied by loud wailing. Of course.

"Take it." Jinx growled. "I can't stand to listen to it anymore." I held what appeared to be the younger version of Jinx closer as she stormed off down the hall.

"Jinx!" She ignored me. "Jinx, get back here!" No such luck. Growling curses to myself, I shut the door with my foot and tried to calm the crying child down as I went back to tend to breakfast. "It's alright, kid. I've got you." I sighed, keeping her in my arm as I cooked.

"Who is that?" My younger self asked.

"This is Jinx." When the crying settled down to small sniffles, I sat her down on the counter and put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell me why you were crying?" Jonx shook her head and rubbed her eye. "It's ok. You're safe here. Do you want something to eat?" After pausing for a second, she nodded. Younger me helped her sit down, and I placed 2 plates of breakfast food in front of them. Somebody knocked on the door again. This time when I answered it, it was Jayce. "Hey, Hammerboy." I grinned.

"I heard crying up here, is everything ok?" I glanced back at the counter, looking at both kids.

"Yeah, we're good." I almost jumped out of my skin when somebody tugged at the leg of my pyjama shorts.

"You're pretty." I smiled down at what seemed to be the younger version of Jayce.

"I didn't tell him to say that." I ruffled the kid's bedraggled hair.

"I'm just serving up breakfast, do you guys want some?" Small Jayce ran straight past me, whilst the current Jayce just stared at me. "What?"

"Could you wear any less?"

"Don't be a prude Jayce. It's hot at night." Granted, he was right. My shorts barely covered my ass. "Come in and stop being childish." Grumbling, he walked in and followed me to where I started cooking again.

"Adult, who's this?" I raised an eyebrow at the kid. "Well, you call me kid, so I can call you adult."

"This is my friend, Jayce."

"Did you both agree to shave your heads?" Younger Jayce piped up. Grinning, I brushed my hand over the side of my friend's head. He jumped and cursed.

"You said a bad word!" Jinx yelled, pointing her fork at him. I smiled and pushed a plate infront of young Jayce.

"Are you ok now?" I asked, bending down slightly to lean on the counter in front of the blue-haired kid. She nodded.

"I was scared when I was with the other person. She yelled at me, and then hit me when I started to cry." I grumbled something and rubbed my face.

"Stop looking at her butt!" My Kid yelled. I looked back over at Jayce, who seemed to be critiquing the corner of the room.

"Jayce, are you being a perv?"

"I just happened to be staring into space." I rolled my eyes again, and turned back to Jinx. She had pretty short hair at this age. Well, compared to now. It still goes down to the middle of her back.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm here, I'll protect you." I saw the happiness that shone in her eyes. All 5 of us jumped when the door flew open. An incredibly unimpressed Caitlyn walked through the door, with her mini-me looking equally uninpressed.

"Oh, good. It's not just me." She sighed, shutting the door.

"Wow, she's pretty." The Kid sounded like she was trying to whisper, but almost shouted. My partner raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't tell her to say that." Jayce laughed, and I glared at him. "Well, care to join the breakfast club?"

"What has even happened?" Caitlyn asked quietly after sitting her small child down.

"You're asking us? When I woke up this morning, the kid was in my bed." I answered.

"What about Jinx?" All three of us looked to the blue-haired kid.

"The Psycho just handed her to me this morning and ran off. From what the kid told me, she hit her." Caitlyn didn't seem shocked.

"What do we do now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Put on more clothes?" Jayce offered, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I already told you. These are my pyjamas."

"Do either of you own any clothes that would fit these children?" All three of us didn't seem to. "Looks like we'll have to buy some."

"A shopping trip with our younger selves." I laughed. "What could possibly go wrong?"

 **First chapter done! PM me some champions you'd like to see in this fic, because I am at a complete loss as to who to add in.**


	2. Chapter 2

League of Kids

Chapter 2

 **Another authors note just for one reviewer, and this one is for '** **GarenKat Fangirl'. We do not ship that here. But yes, I have noticed your suggestions.**

(Vi)

"I seriously can't believe that you two are doing this." Only Jayce gave me a sympathetic look. Caitlyn just kept her neutral expression. "How do the both of you expect me to keep track of all 4 of these kids at once?"

"Easily. Just keep them together." The young Jinx on my hip dug her fingers into one side of my neck and pushed her face into other side.

"You do realize that 3 of them are us." She nodded. "If I die, you're not getting any of my stuff, Cait." Jayce chuckled and moved past her.

"Turn the TV on or something. We have to work."

"Hey, I have a job, too." Caitlyn raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I know. I'm your boss. Besides, Jinx is basically stuck to you." I sighed and lifted her up slightly.

"My arm is starting to get tired."

"Come on, Vi." Jayce put a hand on my free shoulder. "It's only for a few hours. We'll be back in a while."

"The younger version of me is over there, go patronise her." He rolled his eyes and stepped back out of the door. "Fine then, abandon me with your kids."

"Vi, they're not our kids." I grinned at Caitlyn, who rolled her eyes. "We'll come back in a while." She said, closing the door. I stood there and stared at it for a few minutes, only breaking out of the trance when Jinx put her hand on my cheek.

"Are you okay?" I nodded to her. "Why did they leave?"

"They have to work."

"Then why did my adult leave?" That's a good question. How do I explain being psychotic to the person who hasn't become a psycho yet? Geez. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just can't handle some things. Don't take it personally. Besides, I'll take care of you." It's nice to see this kid smile.

"Vi!" I turned around, looking down to the younger Jayce. "I'm bored. What can we do?"

"I don't know." I laughed, walking past him. "I'm not really used to babysitting." Well, when you're stumped. Walking over to my couch, I dug around the cushions for the TV remote, then flicked it on. Holy shit that actually worked. The kid, Caitlyn, and Jayce all moved to sit down in front of the TV. Jinx laughed as I laid down on the couch. She laid on my chest and started to watch, too. Hell, babysitting is easier than I thought.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure."

(Caitlyn)

"I hope that she's done alright whilst we've been gone." Jayce wondered as we walked down the hall. "We did leave her alone for most of the day with 4 kids."

"Why wouldn't Vi be okay? She's the toughest woman I know." He'd hate it if I said that Vi is stronger than him. Even if it is the truth. "Besides, it's not like we abandoned her in the middle of our city."

"Still, she's not entirely good with kids." I shrugged to him as I opened the door. As we walked in, the presence of silence worried me. Pulling Jayce by his sleeve, I marched into the front room, then immediately relaxed.

"You were saying?" I smiled up at him. The older Vi was laid on her back, snoring, with the younger Vi spread across her stomach on her back, Jinx was curled up on her chest, Younger Jayce was laid on her legs, and my younger self was curled up in the crook of her arm.

"I guess that we had no reason to worry."

"I wasn't worried, Jayce." He rolled his eyes this time.

"Are we going to wake her up?" I nodded. "How?" I bent over slightly, covering both her mouth and nose. Within seconds, Vi's eyes shot open.

"Fucks sake, Caitlyn." She yawned. "Do you have to do that every time?"

"It's the easiest way to wake you up." Feigning a stretch, Vi pushed herself up gently, so she didn't disturb the kids. "Well, what have you done all day?"

"Not much." She shrugged. "Jayce's advice worked. I just turned the TV on, and they all just sat there and watched." She looked very pleased with herself. "What do you guys need now?"

"We just got back from work. Have you been asleep all day?"

"What time is it?"

"5pm."

"Then yes, I've been asleep all day." I shook my head as she yawned and looked at the kids that were spread out over her. "Am I trapped here?"

"That's a good point." Jayce added. "Where is everybody going to sleep?"

"From what these kids were saying earlier, I don't think we can separate them."

"Well, that's great." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Now what are we going to do?" When I looked back down, I looked straight into Vi's grin. Is she thinking of- "Vi, No."

"It's a good idea!"

"It's a horrible idea."

"What's the idea?" We both looked at Jayce. "I know that you two can do the weird telepathic thing, but you'll have to let me in on this."

"It's the best idea!" Vi grinned. "We can all stay here!" She threw her arm up, and woke Jinx up, who just rubbed her eye and looked at me.

"Vi, the last time you stayed at my house, you almost burned my kitchen down."

"But I didn't." I sighed again. "Come on, Cupcake! It'll be fun!"

"It does sound kind of fun." Jayce mused, rubbing his chin. He stepped back when I glared at him.

"Oh, please. You just enjoy looking at my ass." Vi scoffed. He thought it over for a second and shrugged. "Thought so."

"Wait, we're all going to stay here?" My younger self yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where would we all sleep?"

"Just spread blankets all over the floor." This is a terrible idea. Such a bad idea. Now the other two children woke up, and were looking at me expectantly. "Cait, you have the deciding vote." Vi grinned again. Okay, let me think here. I would prefer to stay at my own house, but I can't leave my younger self here, or really take her back and forth constantly. It won't be so bad, since Jayce is going to be staying here, too. But then again, I don't find sleeping on the floor to be all that comfortable.

"Oh for the love of- alright, we'll stay here."

"Alright!" Vi laughed, sitting up, moving the children, and then standing in front of me and stretching. Does she always have to do that? It makes me… uncomfortably warm. "Now I gotta start setting up!" The Summoners are going to answer for this.

 **Short, but I powered through this on Boxing day, being an introvert and avoiding my family. I'll work on making my next chapter longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

League of Kids

Chapter 3

 **I am so tired.**

(Vi)

Humming to myself, I spread a blanket over the floor, moving around to make sure it was flat. I feel like I'm a child having their first sleepover, this is so exciting! It's only me and small Jinx in the apartment right now. Jayce and Caitlyn apparently needed to take the other 3 kids out to get them new clothes. Apparently, my oversized t-shirts weren't good enough.

"Why are we all going to sleep on the floor?" I looked at the small child sitting on the couch.

"Because it'll be easier, and there's no fighting over who gets my bed." Caitlyn would win every time, no question. It's good that Jinx isn't stuck to my hip constantly now, but she just follows me everywhere. I haven't even been able to go to the bathroom without her in the room. "I'm going to have to take a shower sometime, you know."

"Don't leave me alone!" The kid yelled, hugging my leg. Well, fuck. So much for that plan. Despite having a child glued to my leg, I continued to gather pillows from my closets and move them to the front room.

"Jinx, could you please let go of my leg?"

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" It's unheard of for Jinx's pink eyes to be so calm. And trusting, for that matter. I can't actually believe that this happened. None of us know why we have kid versions of ourselves, and we haven't been able to figure it out. All I know is that I can barely take care of myself, so how the hell am I going to care for a kid? Or in this case, multiple kids.

"It's alright, kid. I'm gonna be here for you." I grinned, lifting her up by her armpits. I don't know how to take care of kids, but this is a good start. "Nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm here." My smile changed to a sigh when she pressed her face into my neck. "I still need to take a shower."

(Third)

Caitlyn and Jayce opened the door and allowed the now cleanly dressed children run into the apartment. The three of them immediately jumped onto the amalgamation of pillows on the floor.

"Where has I gone now?" Caitlyn wondered aloud to Jayce. At first, he shrugged, but then he heard something coming from the other room.

"Did you hear that?" Before Caitlyn could even respond, he stepped towards the bedroom door and opened it, listening out again.

"Kid, if you don't hold still it's gonna get into your eyes. And that shit hurts."

"But it tickles!" A confused look crossing over his face, Jayce walked across the room and opened the bathroom door. He and Vi met each other's stare, the former finding it difficult to maintain it. What he saw was Vi and the younger version of Jinx sitting in the bath, with the former washing the latter's hair.

"Can I help you?" Vi asked calmly. The Defender just pulled the door closed, standing face-to-face with Caitlyn.

"Found her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"I'm not." Rolling her eyes at Caitlyn, Vi continued to rub her hair dry with a towel. "But why were you taking a bath with Jinx?"

"I needed a shower, she wouldn't leave me alone, we compromised." Jinx laughed from where she was sat on the bed. "Besides, people take baths with their kids all the time, what's the problem?"

"Well, for one, she isn't your child." The Enforcer just rolled her eyes and sat next to Jinx. "For two, it can be considered a felony."

"She might as well be my kid." Vi smiled and started to dry Jinx's hair. "You can keep saying that it's a problem, but there's no harm done, is there?" Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, but just threw her hands into the air and left the room. Jayce Passed by the room, shrugging, then then following Caitlyn.

"Why does Cait have a problem?" Jinx asked, patting Vi's leg. "It was just us being clean."

"Because you're not my kid, and I'm an adult." The child gave Vi a sad look, then pulled herself onto the adult's lap.

"I don't want to leave you." The Enforcer started to respond, then heard her communicator start to beep. Grumbling, she reached over to her bedside table and picked up the Institute provided communicator.

"Champion Vi, Registered number 1-2-7." Jinx's eyes widened in wonder as a hologram of a summoner flickered to life above the communicator.

"In light of the new phenomenon that all the champions are experiencing, the Institute requires an urgent meeting of all the champions as soon as possible." I huffed and turned the communicator off.

"Cupcake!"

"I heard it!" Grinning, I looked back down at Jinx.

"It's time to go to the institute of war, kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kid, would you stop digging your heels into my chest?" I grunted when the pressure lifted. "Thanks." Jayce and Caitlyn left for the institute with their mini-me's before I could, which resulted in the younger version of me on my shoulders, and the younger version of Jinx holding my hand.

"Where are we going?" The Kid's hands gripped my hair again and she leant down to talk into my ear like I was deaf.

"For the 12th time, we're going to the place that caused all of this to happen." I sighed. "Again, get your heels out of my chest." This time, I lifted the Kid off of my shoulders and placed her on her feet. "Do either of you listen?" As I knelt down to talk to them, a bright red mop of hair came into view. "Katarina?"

"Who are you?" 6 year old Katarina looks a lot less deadly than the adult Katarina. For one, she doesn't have the scar, for the other, she hasn't developed the glare that could kill you if you spent more than two seconds looking her in the eyes.

"My name's Vi." I grinned, holding my hand out to her. After looking at my hand weirdly for a few seconds, she shook it. "Where's the older Katarina?"

"Over there." I looked to where she was pointing. Yeah, the Assassin was paying no attention. She was chatting to Cass and Talon without a care. I have no idea where their younger selves are. "She keeps ignoring me."

"Well, what do you need?" Jinx asked, gripping my Kid's sleeve.

"Somebody that will listen to me, probably." I couldn't help but grin at that. I glanced back at Older Katarina a few times, but she still didn't notice that her small child had walked away from her. "What are you guys talking about, anyway?"

"I'm just explaining why we're here." I smiled again. As I opened my mouth to speak again, two more children decided to join the group I was apparently running. "Garen, Lux. Nice to see you." I have to imagine that Lux was four here. It wouldn't make sense for the both of them to be the same age. The blonde mage just giggled. "Did you lose your adults, too?" Garen inhaled deeply, and I should have expected what happened next.

"DEMACIA!" Wincing, I fell back onto my ass in surprise. Laughter sounded behind me from a Lux, as well as the Lux in front of me. I was sure that everyone was staring at me, but all I was focused on was the ringing in my ears.

"Vi, I'm so sorry." The older Lux knelt next to me, still laughing. "I really couldn't resist teaching him that."

"Did you give him a speaker, too?" Another pair of feet sounded behind me, and I didn't really have to guess who it was.

"I told you before, you need to stop walking off!" I tried to not smile at Katarina, but I couldn't help it. "Don't laugh."

"Well, if you actually listened to me, I wouldn't need to walk off." Her younger self replied. It was Lux that had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. The kid waved to me as her adult pulled her back towards the other two DuCoteau's.

"Do you have two children for the same reason I have two?" Lux smiled up at me when we both stood up.

"Jinx just handed her to me and ran off."

"Garen almost did the same." The mage took both of the smaller Crownguard's hands. "Want to walk the rest of the way together?"

"Sounds romantic." I grinned.

"And here I thought you were in love with Caitlyn." I shrugged at the remark.

 **I am expecting a hug from one particular fangirl.**


	4. Chapter 4

League of Kids

Chapter 4

 **Okay, now I have 3 other fanfictions to work on after this one. And all three are AUs. I am the League of Legends AU master.**

(Vi)

Do you know how hard it is to get through a crowd with 4 kids and a teenager? Do you? Along with having to keep Jinx on my hip, I have to constantly stop and look out for my Kid, Lux, little Lux, and little Garen. Most of the gathered champions are waiting for the Summoners to make their announcements. I don't really care at this point. I want to find Cait and Jayce.

"Vi!" I whirled around in panic to see Lux being pushed through a doorway with three of the kids. Cursing under my breath, I pushed my way through, barely getting through the door before the jostling crowd pushed it shut.

"Well," I huffed. "How about we go this way, instead?" Lux giggled.

"DEMACIA!" She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting with laughter.

"Sure, Garen." I chuckled, placing a hand on his head. "Demacia." Grinning again, Lux followed the direction I tipped my head towards as I adjusted my grip on Jinx. "Hey, Lux? How did your Father react when he saw younger versions of you and your brother?"

"He was initially surprised." The Sorceress smiled widely and picked Garen up when he lifted his arms. "But that was swiftly replaced with delight. He spent the entire day yesterday playing with them." She stopped to look at my expression. "Father actually said that if he could make Garen and I younger again, he would."

"That sounds like a plot to keep you at home forever." Lux was about to laugh, until her younger self gasped in surprise, then screamed in fear. She almost knocked me over with how fast she tried to hide behind me.

"Ah! Sorceress of Light, and The Enforcer! Good day to you!"

"Hello, Azir." Lux bowed as much as she could while holding a kid. My Kid joined little Lux in hiding behind my legs, and Jinx seemed to be trying to cut off my air supply.

"I see that you both have more than your own child projections. It appears as if both of your siblings didn't care for the responsibility." Me and Lux shared a knowing look. I didn't notice the kid in his arms until he cradled her like a baby. "Look! I have my daughter back!" The younger version of Sivir didn't seem to mind being treated like that. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, casually sucking on her thumb and watching Azir with lazy eyes. "Isn't she wonderful?" Lux elbowed me in the side when I bit my knuckle to stop myself from laughing. "Are you okay, Enforcer? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine." I coughed and lifted my head again. "My knuckle itched, and I can't use my other hand." Azir narrowed his eyes for a second, then closed them and nodded in understanding.

"She's wonderful, Azir!" The bird smiled with pride. "But where is the older Sivir? And your younger self?"

"My older daughter decided that I was embarrassing her, and took my young self for a walk." I had to bite my knuckle again. "I don't understand how being proud of having your child with you is an embarrassment."

"It isn't." I replied, after putting a straight face on. "It's actually quite cute." The Bird beamed again and stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I knew that you'd understand, Vi. You're in a similar situation to I." I started to respond, then narrowed my eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"There is no reason to use foul language." I wonder if that was pun intended. "I have simply observed that you seem to show embarrassment whenever you are talked to by either the Sherriff, or the Defender." It was Lux biting her knuckle this time. She had to place Garen on the floor because of it. "I just assumed that you had feelings for both of them." I shot a glare at Lux when she laughed.

"Well," The kid version of me stepped out from behind my legs. "If you mean Caitlyn and Jayce, I think they're both pretty."

"Shut up, kid." She grabbed my hand when I covered her mouth.

"There is no shame in falling for two people, Vi." Azir said. "My outlook on that is that you just have too much love for just one person." Lux clapped her hands in front of her face with a sappy smile.

"Azir, that's beautiful!"

"Don't encourage him!" Instead of getting offended, he just laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"What do you all say to Sivir and I joining your group? It would be nice to hang around with other people." Me and Lux looked at each other for a second.

"Sure, Azir!" She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, I knew that we were missing some of the champions." I looked up from the game I was playing with Young Lux, Sivir, and Jinx. One of the Summoners walked in to the room and stood over us. Azir was reading to the others, and older Lux. "I can see why you missed the announcement, there aren't enough champions in ratio to the children."

"Yeah, Garen and Jinx kinda stuffed us there." Chuckling softly, the Summoner knelt next to Jinx and patted her head a couple of times.

"I know you all must be wondering why this happened." Me, Lux, and Azir nodded. "It happened because we were attempting to tweak the timestreams, and one of us did something we shouldn't have."

"Why in Shurima's name would you be playing with the timestreams?" Azir spoke up.

"Because we were in possible danger from the Void. If we don't make sure that Valoran is at least 10 years ahead of the Void, any manner of creatures could get through." I guess that makes sense. "And the mistake affected all of the champions. We are working to fix this." Jinx seemed to snap, and she tackled me, hugging my neck so tightly, I was almost difficult to breathe.

"I don't want to leave Vi!" Rolling my eyes, I picked her up and sat her on one of my legs.

"I understand that." The Summoner sighed. "But if we leave you children here for more time than we have to, it could cause some severe problems in the timeline." Standing up again, the Summoner looked at the children in the room. "We need the correct people here." Clapping his hands, lightning started to crackle through his fingers. Within a few seconds, Garen, Jinx, and both Sivir and young Azir started to appear in the room. Garen was actually stuffing half a sandwich into his mouth. "It's nice of you guys to join us."

"Oh, great." Sivir sighed, Azir was back to his ultimate happy look, with young Sivir cradled in his arms again. I didn't even see her walk over there.

"It's so good to see you again, my child!"

"It's nice to see you too, Garen." Lux smiled sweetly, with an undertone of murder. Younger Jinx wasn't happy at all. She was still trying to hide in my neck.

"Now, I am going to order that all of you stay with the child versions of yourselves. It's a safety precaution we are taking." I waved the Summoner down again, and he knelt next to me.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but when Jinx handed the kid to me, the kid told me that Jinx hit her. I'm not sure I can trust her." He smiled and patted my shoulder again.

"I understand your concern, Vi. But from what I have heard from Jayce and Caitlyn, she is in good hands." Patting my shoulder again, he stood up. Jinx and I met eyes, and the shit-eating grin terrified me.

 **I know how thirsty some people that follow me are for another Vi/Lux fanfic, so you'd be happy to know that I'm working on one right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

League of Kids

Chapter 5

 **The question is, should I stretch myself further and write 3 fanfictions at once, or should I stick with 2 until I complete one?**

(Vi)

"Fucking finally. Where have you both been hiding?" I sighed, walking over to Jayce and Caitlyn. This time, I didn't have to find them. They walked into the room that was quickly becoming a party. With the 3 of us adults, 1 teenager, and 6 kids, another 2 adults and 2 kids wouldn't be missed. Garen wandered off a while ago. The cunt. Although, I was all too happy to get rid of Jinx.

"We haven't been hiding." Caitlyn folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at me. "We've been looking for you." Sighing, I picked younger Jinx up when she tugged on the hem of my shirt.

"I see you found company." Jayce grinned. Azir looked up like somebody shook a bag of breadcrumbs, got up, and started walking towards the door with younger Sivir in his arms. "Good afternoon, Azir." I could see Jayce trying to play it cool. He's never good with people he doesn't know properly. "And… Sivir?" The child lazily looked over to him.

"Don't worry, the kid's being pampered." I grinned, patting Azir's shoulder.

"Because she's my daughter!" His eyes narrowed into a smile. "Why would I not treat her like the heiress she is?"

"Because I'm a bandit!" The older Sivir yelled from the other side of the room, rubbing younger Caitlyn's head affectionately. "I haven't been raised to rule an empire!"

"It's alright, Sivir! I'll love you, even if you prefer to practice your illegitimate ways!" Azir turned fully around. Shrugging, I waved my free arm and turned sideways, letting both of my friends into the room. Younger Caitlyn has wandered away from her Adult when she had the chance, but younger Jayce was stuck to his adult's leg.

"Come on, let's sit over here." Caitlyn gripped the sleeve on my arm and tugged me over to the couch, with Jayce close behind.

"Cait, don't pull me around like that." I grumbled, pulling my arm away and readjusting Jinx on my hip, who responded by hugging my neck tighter. "What's the matter?"

"Why does something have to be the matter? I just want to sit with you." Caitlyn gave me a weird look when I narrowed my eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I really don't believe you, Cupcake. Also, I'm kinda busy." I glanced back as I started walking over to where Azir was sat. What the hell is Jayce whispering to her?

"Why did you refuse to sit with them, Enforcer?" I looked up at him as younger Lux pulled herself onto my lap. "Wouldn't you want to be closer to her?" Thank fuck that he's saying this quietly.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. Like- hey!" I pulled younger Garen away from Jinx. "Don't pull her arm like that!"

"But I want to sit there!" He whined.

"Come here, little one." Azir chuckled, moving Sivir and lifting Garen onto his lap.

"You seem to be such a good parent already, Vi." Lux giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get any ideas." She giggled again. I'm not entirely sure if she knew what I meant. It's not like I'm gonna explain it to her, though. Glancing over at Jayce and Caitlyn, it seemed that they were watching me. Why? Fuck knows, but it's kinda creepy. It took a while, but I finally managed to tear my eyes away from my friends and focus again on Azir.

"Why is sitting with your friends so complicated?" I braved another glance and saw Cait and Jayce whispering to eachother. What is going on with them?

"Let me sit closer." Sivir shuffled closer to us, with small Caitlyn and the surprisingly human young Azir doing the same. I noticed that my Kid wandered over to Jayce and Caitlyn, but what harm could she do? "I want to hear this."

"Who do I have an entire audience for this?" When I looked around, all I got were shrugs. "What if what I have to say is really personal?"

"Should we move the kids?" Sivir offered, grinning when I glared. "Seriously, though. Is it something bad?"

"Depends on your views." Lux shifted nervously. "Well, for one, I'm up for dating anybody I think is hot."

"Anybody?" Lux repeated, shocked.

"Anybody." I grinned. "Doesn't matter what they're packing." I looked back up when Azir cleared his throat. I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing at him running a hand over the top of his head.

"Well, now that you say that…" I couldn't help the laughter after that. All four of us were almost in hysterics. The kids weren't. They had no clue about what was going on. "I'm joking, of course." Azir narrowed his eye into yet another smile.

"I hope so. I'm not into birds."

"I don't think that anybody is into birds." Sivir grinned. "Well, I hope that nobody is into birds."

"What about Anivia?" I offered. "Pretty sure that she and Ashe have a thing."

"But Ashe and Tryndamere are married." I patted Lux's shoulder.

"Not every person that marries somebody is faithful to them, kid." I offered a sad smile. "Granted, those people are scum. Although, come to think of it, I don't think Ashe is like that."

"I'm glad to hear that you're a faithful person, Vi." I looked back to Azir. "If you weren't, it would be a real shame." When I raised an eyebrow, he continued. "Ever since I first met you, I beleived you to be a loyal and trustworthy person. If you were unfaithful to any partners you might have, it would be a real shame."

"Wow, uh, thanks, Azir." I grinned, gently punching his arm. "I didn't think that I came off like that." I didn't even notice that the kids had wandered off to play by themselves. It's a welcome break, I admit.

"Well, if I try and describe you," My attention turned to Lux. "You may be brash, ad charge in without thinking sometimes, but you have the strength and stamina to make up for it. Also, on the rift, you're the first person to fall; because you're taking the damage for everybody else." What the fuck do you say to that?

"I think you're pretty great too, Lux." Another giggle.

"Another flaw; not good with words." Sivir said. "I could buy you a dictionary for Snowdown."

"You could also go fuck yourself." Atleast eight horrified gasps came from the circle of children.

"You said a bad word!" I just put my face into my hands.

"I keep forgetting that I can't swear." Sighing, I turned and raised my hands to the kids. "Sorry that I swore. I'll try to stop myself."

"Sure, and I'll start squirting rainbows from my nipples." Lux covered her mouth with both hands at Sivir's comment. I couldn't tell if it was in shock or amusement.

"I mean it, y'know."

"Quick, get a cup, here it comes!" She grabbed her breastplate and reached out with her other hand. I rolled my eyes when she grinned at me.

"Tell me, Sivir." The three of us looked back up at Azir. "Is that a genetic trait of our family?" Lux snorted into her hands and turned away to cough and laugh. I just groaned into my hands. It was to hide my own smile.

"Vi." I looked up at the hand on my shoulder.

"Whats up, Cupcake?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute." I guess I can't avoid it forever. I pushed myself off the floor.

"Are you leaving me?" Jinx asked from the circle.

"I'll be back before you know it, Kid." I winked at her before fully leaving the room. Jayce was already out there, leaning agaist the wall. "Is this an intervention?"

"We already know that interventions don't work on you." Jayce smiled. "But we're planning on going back to Piltover pretty soon."

"So?"

"So," Cait put her hand on my arm. "We were thinking that you're the best candidate for looking after all of our younger selves." Well, fuck.

"You're gonna be alone at the station, Cait."

"I'm aware of that. Jayce is going to join me on cases some of the time."

"I guess I have no other choice." I grumbled. "Since you're not giving me much of one." I can't exactly show them that I'm gonna love doing this. That means they win.

 **So, I have decided to work on three fanfictions at once. But which do you guys want? I have another novel length Space AU, or another Vi/Lux fanfic. I can't decide myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

League of Kids

Chapter 6

 **Okay friends, since it's in high demand, I'll publish another fanfic soon that's Vi/Lux.**

(Vi)

I'm stuck. Jinx fell asleep on my chest, and I don't want to move her. I tipped my head to the side when Lux mentioned my name.

"What should we do about them?" I sighed and looked at the various kids asleep on the floor. Younger Sivir was the only one awake, and that's because Azir left a half hour ago. Jayce and Caitlyn also decided that they didn't want to stay. "Can we leave them on the floor like this?"

"We don't have enough room for them in any of our rooms." Lux nodded in agreement. "Our best bet is to make this our base."

"You're making it sound like we're in a war." Sivir chuckled.

"From what I've seen of kids, we are." She chuckled again.

"I know where I can find blankets." The bandit announced, standing up and walking out of the room. Lux and I stared at the door for a minute.

"Is she going to take them from other people?" Lux asked.

"Probably." Smiling, I shuffled a bit down the couch, keeping Jinx in place. I noticed Sivir looking around at the other kids. Well, I can't have her being sad, can I? "Sivir." She looked up at me. "C'mere. You need to sleep, too."

"You're so good with children, Vi." Lux smiled as the kid climbed onto the couch. Thankfully, instead of trying to push Jinx out of the way, she laid down at my side and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm surprised, too." I grinned, gently running my hand down Sivir's back to comfort her. "Never really expected to have them."

"Maybe you should have them one day." I watched her move over to lean against the couch.

"And interrupt my amazing police career?" That made her laugh. "Besides, I'm 26. I'm still young."

"Wait, 26?!" Lux leant away slightly with the worlds most confused expression. "I thought you were 23!" I just looked at her blankly until older Sivir walked back into the room.

"I'd take that as a compliment, Vi." She must have stolen blankets from people's rooms. The first thing she did was start to move some of the kids on the floor. "Lux, help me here."

"Why do kids sleep in piles like cats?" The Mage asked. It was funny to watch them arrange them in a line so they could be covered properly.

"Maybe they just find it comfy?" They both shrugged at me.

"I see that you gained another one." Sivir nodded to her younger self before placing a blanket over us. "Atleast it's a quiet night."

"You're only saying that because all the kids are asleep."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sivir grinned and sat against the sofa I was on. "It's only going to be quiet for a few hours, tops." I raised an eyebrow as she sat next to Lux, using the last blanket to cover them both. "Might as well sleep whilst we have the chance." Didn't need to tell me twice. I was asleep within seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up to hands on my face somehow lost all of its surprise in the past two days. They were only little hands, which made it easier.

"Is she dead?"

"I hope not." Grunting, I tipped my head to the side to get the hands off. "No, she's alive."

"She must be dead. She hasn't woke up at all." Why are these little voices debating over if I'm a corpse? "What are we going to do? There aren't any other adults."

"Okay, what the hell do you kids want?" I groaned, pressing the heel of my hand into my forehead. When I looked to my side, all of them were knelt next to the couch, with the exception of Jinx, who was still laid on my chest.

"Sivir and Lux left." Jayce said.

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Sighing, I put Jinx onto the floor with the others and sat up. "What do you want me to do about it?" The fact that they all looked between them told me that they were planning something. Or had already planned something. They all moved when I swung my legs over the side of the couch to put my feet down. "Why did you all need to wake me up, anyway?" They all looked between themselves again.

"We're hungry."

"Oh, yeah." I chuckled, running a hand over my head to push my hair all to one side. What's the point of having one part of your head shaved if nobody can see it? "I forgot that kids need to eat." My kid grinned, but everybody else looked nervous. I guess that jokes will go flat in this crowd. "Okay, I'm only going to say this once. Follow me, and don't wander off." As soon as I stood up, Jinx climbed up me like a cat, but I'm getting some nice muscle tone from carrying her.

"Where are we going?" Cait asked, jogging to catch up when I walked out of the room. I'm a ringleader here. I have kid versions of Sivir, Caitlyn, Jayce, the strangely human looking Azir, Lux, Garen, Jinx, and myself.

"To get some breakfast, where else?" Garen shoved Caitlyn out of the way and gripped my hand. I almost barked at him, but she didn't seem to care. She just kept walking. Ho harm, no foul. I guess. There was one thing I didn't plan on was when I opened the door. Every single kid other than Jinx charged into the cafeteria.

"Uh oh. What are we going to do?" I looked at the kid that had a death grip on my shoulder.

"We walk away and pretend like nothing happened." I closed the door and turned away, only to come face-to-face with Yasuo. "Hey, Yas." I grinned nervously. "What's up?"

"I see that you've been put in charge of all of your friend's children." He chuckled. I watched as he knelt down and lifted the kid version of himself up.

"Short hair." I mused as I saw them both. Kid Yasuo is adorable. "Can't use the kid's hair to mop the floor." His face fell.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." His eyes narrowed at my grin. "Anyway, I was going to ask you to do something for me." The smile that crossed his face when I nodded was unsettling. "I need you to take care of my younger self."

"What- I- wait-" The child was deposited into my empty arm.

"I have to go to an incredibly dangerous meeting, and I simply can't bring him with me." I stared at Yasuo blankly. "You're one of the strongest people in this League, Vi. You can take care of him."

"I know I'm strong! I can break walls with a flick of my finger, but I'm not cut out for babysitting!" He chuckled and started walking away. "Yasuo!"

"From what I've heard, you're more than capable." My protests died in my throat as he left. I just sighed and looked at the younger Yasuo. He's dressed better than the adult version.

"Vi." Shit. Caitlyn was stood at the cafeteria door with young Lux on her hip. "Care to explain?" I started to stammer a few words out, then just bolted, ignoring the tiny fingers digging into my shoulders, and Caitlyn's frustrated yelling.

 **I feel so bad that this took so long to get out. I'm sorry, guys. I'll definitely work faster next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

League of kids

Chapter 7

 **Well, I somehow lost half a chapter of this, so it's time to write it again.**

(Vi)

"I think we're safe." I sighed, sitting against the wall and placing both Jinx and Yasuo onto their feet. "It's hard to lose Caitlyn at most times. It's even harder when you're carrying two kids."

"Who was she?" Little Yasuo asked, standing on one of my legs.

"My friend." I grinned. "She's kinda mad at me now."

"Because everybody else ran into the room she was in?" Jinx asked. "That's a stupid reason to get mad."

"Yeah, well, Cait gets mad at everything." Yasuo sat down on my lap, and Jinx did the same. "It's not my fault that all the other adults left me alone with 8 of you kids."

"Does that include me?" Yasuo asked again. "Why did my adult leave me alone with you?"

"I know that one!" Jinx yelled. "It's because Vi is the best and strongest person here!" I had to smile at them. "She started to take care of me because my own adult hit me!" Yasuo looked impressed to say the least.

"My adult didn't hit me, but he didn't really pay much attention to me." I ruffled his short hair. The kid's dressed in some jeans, a dress shirt used for suits, and a pair of running shoes. "He handed me over to another lady, who took care of me for a day."

"What was her name?"

"Karma." Of course.

"Well, you got the nicest person in Ionia to look after you." I smiled. "Did she have a kid of her own?"

"Yep! But she kinda just sat there all the time." Sounds like Karma. Both young and adult. "It was kinda boring, but she got me new clothes and gave me a haircut."

"Can I have a haircut?" Jinx asked.

"You really trust me near your head with a sharp object?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not made for precise movements, my hands are for brute force." They both went quiet for a few minutes, until Yasuo gasped.

"We could ask Karma!" He didn't even stop to breathe after speaking. He launched himself off of my lap -which hurt like a bitch- and ran for the door, standing on his toes to open it. Jinx knew the deal. She gripped my shoulder as I stood up. I kept her balanced on my hip as I followed Yasuo out of the room and down the hall. "Where would she be?"

"Probably in the Ionian wing!" I called after him, almost tripped over him as he stopped. "You have no idea where that is, huh?" He looked up at me and shook his head. "Come on, Kid. Lets see if we can find her. It'll give us something to do." Luckily for me, instead of trying to climb onto my hip like Jinx, he gripped my hand. Well, it looks like it's time to find Karma. Looks like as I ran, I ended up in the Shadow isles wing. I hope that nobody's here.

"Vi?" Lucian came around the other side of the next corner. "What brings you to this wing?" His younger self was hiding behind him.

"I was running from a very angry Caitlyn." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Then he looked at the two kids with me. "But why are you with Jinx and Yasuo, and not your own younger self?"

"Well, older Jinx is abusive, and Yasuo had to be somewhere that was apparently dangerous." Lucian tipped his head to the side in understanding. "We're looking for Karma, have you seen her?" He was about to answer me, then his younger self tugged on his sleeve.

"Can you carry me like that?" Lucian sighed, but lifted the kid onto his hip nonetheless. I don't have a clue who dressed the kid, but younger Lucian was dress kinda like Yasuo, but with a t-shirt instead. He's good friends with some people in Demacia, maybe they helped.

"Anyway, I saw Irelia around 10 minutes ago. She was near the gym."

"Thanks, Lucian." I winked and patted his shoulder. "Since everybody else is doing it, if you need me to take care of the kid, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled as he started to walk past. "I might have to take you up on that offer if I meet Thresh." Something clicked in my mind.

"Wait, does that mean Thresh has a younger version of himself, too?" I called after Lucian.

"If he does, I wouldn't like to meet him!" Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Yasuo's hand again and started walking.

"How far do we have to walk?" Jinx asked.

"You're not even walking." She put her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. "Alright, you take a nap."

"What about me?" Yasuo tugged on the hem of my shirt.

"You want to see Karma, don'tcha?" He nodded. "You can't see her if she's asleep." He thought about it for a second, then nodded. The Gym was only a few minutes walk, and sure enough, Irelia was inside, with so much weight over her head, it stretched the metal bar. Stepping silently over to her, I summoned up the courage to say anything. "Irelia?" She gasped loudly and dropped one of her arms. Yasuo gripped my leg tightly after I let go and tried to keep the weight from falling onto his head. "Geez, what's the deal?"

"I was meditating!" She hissed, as we both worked the weight to the floor. "Are you alright? Did the weight hurt your arm?" Irelia asked, rubbing her wrists.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm as strong as you are, Vi." I nodded to her. "What do you need me for?" She looked at the kid in my arm, and then the one hiding behind my leg. "Wait, Yasuo?" The kid nodded. "Where is your older version?"

"He left for a mission." She looked back at me. "How did you end up with him?"

"I was asked." I grinned. "Also, do you know where Karma is? Yasuo wanted to see her again." Irelia nodded.

"She's in her room. It's 67. She's taking care of my younger self, too. Since I wanted to train."

"Thanks, Irelia." She nodded to me again, then turned back to the weight on the floor and started breathing deeply. Better not make her drop the weight again. It might land on my foot this time. I pulled Yasuo out of the room, and stopped just outside to make sure that Jinx was still on my hip properly. "You heard her right, Yas? Room 67."

"I can find it!" He yelled, running off. "This one is 55!" I took strides down the hall after him, listening to every room number that he shouted. "Vi! This one is 67!" he stood on his toes and knocked on the door as I caught up. Karma opened it as I walked over. "Karma!" He yelled again, hugging her legs.

"Little Yasuo!" She laughed, putting her hands on his back. "I see you brought Vi and younger Jinx!"

"Yep." I grinned, adjusting Jinx on my hip. "He asked to see you."

"Well, I can't say no to him." She chuckled and let him in before turning her attention to me. "Would you like two also like to come in for some tea?"

"Can you hide me from Caitlyn?"

"I'm not even going to ask why you're trying to hide from her." Karma chuckled again, reached out, and put her hand on my back. "But come on in. I enjoy having guests." As soon as we were in the room, and the door closed, I swear that I heard Caitlyn somewhere down the hall.

 **It would be nice if I could finish a chapter every day. But I'm too lazy.**


	8. Chapter 8

League of Kids

Chapter 8

 **My girlfriend now has a job, so I write with separation anxiety. So proud, though.**

(Vi)

"Do you know how much sitting like this hurts?" I grumbled, listening to Karma chuckle as I shifted around. "How can you do it for so long?"

"It's customary to sit like this in Ionia."

"Yeah, well, in Piltover, chairs actually exist." Karma chuckled again, holding her cup in both hands. I pushed myself off the floor with both hands to give my feet a rest. Tingly feet are the worst thing ever. "How have your feet not fallen off?"

"Ionians sit like this most of the time." She placed the cup down and put her arm over Yasuo's shoulders when he sat next to her. "It's just tradition." Jinx was sat next to me, after half an hour of complaining that she couldn't sit on my lap.

"Well, I'm not a fan of it." I huffed.

"Drink your tea, Vi." Even younger Karma and younger Irelia were sat on their feet. Well, there's no reason to be rude. I held the stone cup in both hands like Karma did, and lifted it to my face to drink.

"Wow." Karma hummed a questioning tone. "This tastes a lot better than the shit Cait tries to get me to drink." The burst of magic that hit me on the end of my nose made me drop the cup. "Karma, what the hell?!"

"Don't swear in front of children!" She scolded. "It's rude!" I rubbed my nose and started mopping the spilt tea up with a napkin. "Any more vulgarities you would like to add?" I glared at the giggling Yasuo.

"I think I like not getting hit with magic." Karma smiled and drunk some more of her tea. "Geez, it's like I'm a kid, too."

"If you insist on acting like one, I will treat you as one." Note to self; Don't piss Karma off. She's strong, and I hate magic. "Anyway, why in the world did you end up looking after Jinx and Yasuo?"

"Well, older Jinx hit the kid, and Yasuo just handed the kid to me." Younger Jinx put her arms around my waist at the mention. "I was also looking after myself, Jayce, Caitlyn, Lux, Garen, Sivir, and Azir."

"Where did they all end up?" My communicator started buzzing before she even finished speaking. Placing it on the table, I pressed the accept button. Caitlyn popped up, looking like she'd just climbed out of a shallow grave. "Can I assume?" Karma asked. I could hear at least 2 kids crying.

"Vi! Where did you go?" Cait barked.

"Somewhere where you couldn't kill me." Adding insult to injury, I pretended to drink from my empty teacup. Little Irelia gave me a weird look.

"Look, we need you back here. Jayce and I can't look after everybody by ourselves."

"So," I placed the cup back onto the table. "You can both leave me alone with all 8 kids and expect me to be fine, but when it's the 2 of you against 7, you struggle?" Karma chuckled from across the table. Caitlyn glared at me through the hologram, which turned to shock when she was pulled sideways and dropped the communicator.

"Just get back over to the original room, Vi!" The connection ended, and Karma and I just looked at eachother.

"I guess that I should go." My friend laughed as I stood up, with Jinx on my hip yet again. "Yasuo, would you like to come with me or stay here?" I held my hand out to the kid, watching him look between both me and Karma.

"Can I go?" When the mage nodded, he jumped up and bolted out of the room.

"Thanks for the tea, Karma." I grinned, starting to walk out.

"Anytime. Feel free to bring Yasuo back whenever you want." Nodding to her, I shut the door behind me and jogged to the corner where Yasuo was. I pulled him onto my other hip by his arm, and made sure that both kids were hanging on.

"I'm gonna run, alright?" Both of them nodded. "Hang on tight, I don't wanna drop you." I dug my toes into the carpet, and bolted down the hall. I had to focus on my balance, since both of these kids weighed less than my gauntlets. It took twice as long as I expected to get back to Base, since I managed to take a wrong turn along the way. Also, I'm pretty sure that I passed by Janna and made more of a whirlwind than she could. As I placed Yasuo on the ground, I could hear chaos coming from inside the room. And whilst I was knelt down, Jayce opened the door.

"Vi!" He sounded surprised. I was then knocked onto my ass by a small tidal wave of kids.

"Guys, guys, come on!" I laughed. "You don't want to crush me, do you?"

"But we missed you!" Lux said, keeping a death grip on my arm. "Where did you go?"

"I just went to see a friend." Both Caitlyn and Jayce stood in the doorway, staring in shock. "Man, you two are weak!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you do it?" I looked up at Jayce. "How are you so good at dealing with 9 kids at once?"

"It's simple." I smiled, shutting the book I was reading to the kids before they all fell asleep. "I was a kid once. You just gotta think back to when you were young."

"It can't be that easy." Why do kids always sleep in piles? I don't get it. "You're like a female force of nature, Vi."

"I'm a major force of nature." Carefully working my way out from under the pile of children, I sat on Jayce's legs, since he was spread out over the entire couch. He grunted and shifted onto his front instead of staying on his side. "What the hell were you and Caitlyn doing with them?" Speaking of Caitlyn, she apparently had to go back to Piltover for some 'Important business'. Liar.

"Well, we tried to amuse them with TV, that worked for all of 5 minutes. Then, I tried to tell them a story. Turns out, I suck at storytelling." Why isn't that a surprise. "and when they all realized that I couldn't make up stories well, they started a riot."

"And Caitlyn called me, and I arrived to save the day." I grinned, laying on Jayce fully and gripping his shoulders. "Looks like you need me, huh?" Instead of answering, he just folded his arms under his chin and closed his eyes. Is this gonna be the first night since this happened that I won't have to sleep with Jinx at my side? "Hammerboy, are you asleep?" No answer. "If you don't talk to me, I'm gonna sleep on your back." Well, he didn't say anything. I put my head between his shoulder blades and closed my eyes. Maybe I should have a kid someday. From what people have told me, I'd be good with a kid.

 **I'm two for two now.**


	9. Chapter 9

League of Kids

Chapter 9

 **Also, as it turns out, one of my favourite League roleplayers reads my work. I feel so popular.**

(Vi)

Y'know, when you fall asleep on somebody's back, especially when you're both sleeping on a couch, you expect to wake up on the floor. This is not how I woke up. I half expected to wake up with a face full of carpet. Like whenever I go out for a drink. But this time, I woke up staring directly into Jinx's face. The good Jinx. The little one.

"Is this why I didn't sleep with you last night?" She asked, gripping the edge of the couch with her tiny fingers.

"No, it's because you fell asleep on the floor." I yawned, moving my arm to push myself up. What I didn't expect was to have arms hooked over my chest. Ok, what is happening? Both of my arms were stretched out above my head, so the ones that were holding me can't be mine. That's the first piece of evidence. "Jinx, what's going on?"

"Jayce is hugging you in his sleep." Of fucking course. I tried to pull my arms away, but that just resulted in one of them going under his head. Somehow.

"Okay, I'm trapped. Get a chainsaw." Jinx laughed at that. I'm glad that she didn't take me seriously. Ok, the current situation: I'm full-on laying on Jayce, and he seems to have gotten some kind of idea, since he's got a death grip on me. From what I can tell, the only kid that isn't asleep is Jinx.

"Vi?" I stopped trying to escape by pulling myself out with my feet on the edge of the couch. "Does this mean that you and Jayce are together?"

"Yeah, right." I half laughed, and tried to escape again. "That'd never happen."

"Why?"

"Well," Just when I thought I was out, the monster known as Jayce managed to pull me back towards him. "Fucks sake... Anyway, there's no way that he and I would work together."

"Why?" Damn, she asks a lot of questions. "You two like each other a lot, right?"

"Yeah, but-" I finally got his arms off me and rolled away, landing in a crouch on the floor. "-this isn't a love story, kid. I'm an ex-criminal, and he's nobility. Real life doesn't work like that." I stood up and looked back at him. I have been picked on by the other officers before, since I'm bi. But I have a major preference for girls. Honestly, Jayce is the only guy that I'd be willing to date. For one, he's hot. Two, he's genuinely nice. If he shit out gold, he'd be perfect.

"Have you tried?" I lifted Jinx into my arms when she grabbed the front of my shirt. "You won't know until you do."

"When did you get all know-it-all on me?" I chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"I don't know!" Since the couch was taken, I sat down on one of the chairs. Jinx took that opportunity to sit as close to me as possible.

"Lets just drop the subject, Kid." She nodded, and put her head on my chest, closing her eyes. I guess that the kid didn't sleep much without me. Now I just feel bad. Looking across the room, I did notice that Garen and Lux were huddled together, as were Sivir and Azir. I'm really going to have to find their adults. Fuck knows where they went.

"Vi?" Yasuo started to sit up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you awake now?"

"Of course I am, kid." He turned around and smiled sleepily. "C'mere." He didn't even pause to think. He climbed up onto my lap and curled up again, going straight back to sleep. Kids are even more like cats, due to the fact that when they're asleep on your lap, you just can't disturb them. Looks like I'm gonna be here a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vi." Shit, did I fall back asleep. "Vi, hey." Somebody started patting my cheek. "Wake up." Blinking a few times, my eyes focused on Jayce. The adult Jayce.

"Hey Hammerboy. What's up?" I grinned for a second before yawning. He laughed gently and rubbed my head. He was sat on the arm of the chair, facing outwards.

"I guess that sleeping on me was overruled by the kids, huh." Both Jinx and Yasuo were asleep on me. And younger Caitlyn had somehow pushed herself into the middle of that.

"What can I say? They like me." Jayce laughed and opened his mouth to speak again. A strange kind of harmonious singing filtered into the room for a second, waking up Jinx, little me, Yasuo, and Lux.

"What's that?" Lux yawned, getting up. "It was nice." Both Yasuo and Jinx jumped off my lap, and I carefully lifted Caitlyn up so I didn't wake her.

"Where did it come from?" Vi -Damn, it's weird to say my own name like that- looked between both me and Jayce, and the doorway.

"Don't look at us, kid. I didn't do it." As soon as I put Caitlyn gently back down into the chair, it started again. It was a harmony that clouded my mind slightly. Is that... All 4 kids that it woke up went into some kind of trance. They all turned towards the door and started to leave.

"Okay, what?" Jayce followed them to the door and looked out. "What's going on?"

"Follow them!" I hissed, pushing my friend out of the way. All 4 of the kids were walking in a line down the hallway, with eyes half lidded and mouths open. "I recognise that song! It's Nami!"

"Why would Nami be luring them away from us?" Jayce asked, catching up to us. "Also, Lux was just going into the room with the other kids, so they're safe." Good.

"I don't know!" I moved ahead of them, trying to pinpoint the source. Hold up. Is that song coming from the pool? I didn't notice that the kids had caught up until the door opened. Sure as hell, there was a child size Nami in the pool, singing loudly. "Nami!" She didn't hear me. "You're luring them into the pool!" Jinx is at the edge. The only thing nearby was a foam pool toy. I threw the damn thing like a javelin, hitting the child Siren in the face.

"Jinx!" Jayce called out. Shit! I ran over and slid along the floor, pushing her away from the waters edge. But that meant that I went straight in. Only by thrashing around did I break the surface of the water, putting both of my arms on the pools edge. "Vi, are you alright?" I nodded to Jayce, still coughing up water. Even Nami came over to check.

"Listen, kid." She tensed up when I put a hand on her scaly shoulder. "You could have drowned these guys. You gotta be more careful with how you sing."

"But this is the only way I know how to sing." She whined. Shaking his head, jayce ushered the 4 kids away from the waters edge, despite the fact that they were all trying to get to me.

"Jayce, for future reference, if I say 'I wanna get wet', this is not how I mean that."

"My my, how vulgar." Jayce covered his mouth with both hands as Illaoi walked through the door, a smirk on her face. "Is that how you talk to all of your friends?"

"Hey, if you want me to talk to you like that, you can just tell me, Illaoi." When she held her hand out, I gripped it, letting her pull me fully out of the pool. "Thanks."

"No problem, my friend." She patted me on the back a little too roughly, like always. "I see that the morning is exciting so far." I shrugged as I started to wring my shirt out.

"I'm gonna need a shower, now. I reek of chlorine." How the hell does Nami spend most of her time in that pool? Isn't she a saltwater fish? I didn't notice the younger Illaoi standing front of me for a few seconds. The kid was tall as fuck, just like the grown up. The only thing that she was missing where the green tattoos. "Hey, kid. Do you want lifting up, too?" I grinned, reaching down for her. She stopped my hands, then took a couple of steps forward, wrapped her arms around my legs, and lifted me clean off the floor. "Were you always this strong, Illaoi?"

"Of course I was!" She laughed. "I've always been the strongest and tallest person out of the people I know!" The colour was drained from Jayce's face, and for good reason. Illaoi hasn't slept with a guy in ages. By her words, 'They break too easily'. I'd love to say that I've slept with her, because muscles are just majorly hot. Never managed to get that far, though.

"C'mon, let's go make sure that Lux isn't completely swamped with the amount of kids in the original room."

"There are more?" Illaoi asked, eyebrow raised. When I nodded, her smile grew again.

 **Adding the favourite Big Bara lady in was required. Also, 3 for 3.**


	10. Chapter 10

League of Kids

Chapter 10

 **Is it just me, or am I, as a writer, just incredibly into Vi?**

(Vi)

The temptation to just stay in the shower for the entire day was huge, but there's a gang of kids nearby that would riot if I didn't get back to them. With a sigh of contempt, I stepped out of the warm water and shut it off. Also, the only clothes within reach were a bra, some boxers, and a tight pair of jeans I usually get action from. What the hell, I can just change again. I walked out of the bathroom as I was drying my hair, humming a tune. I had to stop at the foot of my bed and look to the right.

"Jayce?" He hummed. "What are you still doing in my room?"

"Reading." Do I even have books in here? Draping the towel around my neck, I walked around the bed to look at him properly. He had one leg crossed over the other, and he was reading something I didn't recognise.

"I thought you left when I started having a shower." Jayce shrugged and turned the page. "You're weird." Smiling and shaking my head, I walked over to my dresser and started looking around for my hairdryer.

"Could you find a tighter pair of pants?" Looking behind me, Jayce had turned his head to the side to watch me. "If you put on an ounce of weight, those jeans would just break."

"Are you calling me fat?" His smug grin went to fear. "I thought that you were smarter than to say stuff like that."

"Well, uhm, I can-" I backhanded the book he was holding away and sat across his stomach, knees digging into the bed each side of him. "Or I'll just stay right here. That works, too." He started to look panicky when I moved his hands above his head and held them there. Well, shit. Maybe he's into me after all. He hasn't thrown me off or anything.

"If you call me fat again-" I leaned down closer to his face, trying to not laugh at the water dripping onto him. "-you will regret it." He seemed to finally understand that I was playing around.

"If it gets you bothered like this, I'll make sure to." We both stared at eachother for a second.

"You know, I'm not sure if you're serious or not." He shrugged. "You have to spell things out for me, Jayce. I'm dense." I sighed, releasing his hands to wipe some water off my face.

"Well, I know that." He snickered when I glared at him. "Maybe I have to start holding up signs." What the- what is he getting at, here? "You don't seem to understand anything else."

"Listen here, Hammerboy." I placed a hand on his chest and pointed at his face with the other. "You don't get to insult me."

"Hey, you said it first." Jayce propped himself up on his elbows. "I can say it if you do." We both almost jumped out of our skin when the door slammed open. I didn't know who was stood there, but Jayce could see. The fact that he went pale was not a good sign.

"I have no interest in what you both do in your spare time, but could I interrupt?" Caitlyn. Of course.

"What's up, Cait?" I faked a grin as she walked across the room.

"Could I speak to you in private, Vi?" Faking the most pained groan I could, I got off Jayce and stood on the floor.

"I'll go make sure that Lux and Illaoi are okay in the other room." He said, patting me on the back before leaving. When the door closed, I turned to Caitlyn and fully glared at her.

"26." I sighed.

"What?" Caitlyn looked at me in confusion.

"26." I grumbled, rubbing my hair with the towel again. "26 times that you've interrupted me now. Whilst I was with somebody!"

"Excuse me, but it's not my fault that you choose the most inopportune to try and sleep with somebody." She went quiet for about a minute, which kinda worried me. I was still scared to turn around. Caitlyn's one of those people that walks up behind you silently and scares the shit out of you when you turn around. "To think that I came back from Piltover early to surprise you."

"Surprise me how?" When I turned around, Cait did the same. "You okay, Cupcake?"

"I'm fine." She stated, wiper her face for some reason. "Never mind about the surprise. I'll find another time." As I was about to ask her what she meant, Caitlyn strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ok, she's mad, and that means I'm going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Caitlyn)

I can't believe that I was that idiotic. Why is it that whenever I try and plan something for Vi, she's always trying to have sex with somebody else? It hurt even more this time, since it seemed that she and Jayce were about to have that kind of connection. 26 times I've tried to ask her out, and 26 times I've been rejected in the worst possible way. Either I'm the unluckiest person alive, or it just wasn't meant to be.

"Caitlyn!" I stopped walking and turned around. Jayce. The urge to punch him is quite overwhelming. "I just want to apologize for earlier."

"Apologize?" He nodded.

"I'm not sure about what you took from what you saw, but I assure you, nothing was going to happen." That's… something, at least. "What are those in your hand?" Blood and damnnation.

"Nothing." I stated, taking my hat off and placing them into it. They're the tickets to a concert that I previously planned on surprising Vi with.

"Caitlyn, are you upset with me?" Jayce asked. "It's unlike you to act like this towards me."

"I'm fine." I stated again, pretending to itch my eye. I can't believe that I'm this upset. I should be used to it. "I thought you were going to check on the kids." That's still incredibly weird to say.

"Oh yes! Are you going to come with me?" He asked, turning sideways and pointing down the hall.

"I think that I'll get a cup of tea beforehand." Nodding, Jayce turned fully around and walked back down the hall. I can't exactly be mad at him. He doesn't know. But there is one thing that does confuse me. When did either of them start feeling that way towards each other? It has to be recent, since I've ever noticed anything like it before.

"Hey, Cupcake!"

"Must everybody stop me in the hall today?" Vi laughed at my remark as she caught up. "What do you need?"

"What was that in my room earlier?" Shame. She changed out of those jeans. Honestly, I coerce her in to wearing them on the rare occasion that we go out for a drink together. "Because that was weird, even for you." Good thing I hid the tickets.

"It was nothing." She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's just- you and Jayce. I didn't realize that you were with him." Vi made a 'psh' noise.

"Man, I wish."

"Then why were you sat on him?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I was just playing around with him. He made a comment about my jeans that sounded like he could have called me fat, but I wasn't sure." A smile escaped my mind, plastering itself on my face.

"So, there isn't anything happening between the both of you?"

"Why are you asking, Cait?" Vi grinned. "Are you jealous that he's getting at least some action?" I turned fully around ad stood ridged with my hands at my sides. "Oh, man! You are jealous! Does this mean you want me to sit on yo-" The sentence was cut short as I turned around again, and delivered a strong punch directly into her gut. Vi curled up and fell onto her side almost instantly. "Okay, too far." She coughed. "Got it."

"I'll see you in the other room with the children, Vi." I said, turning back around and walking away. I have to admit, I felt a sense of happiness welling up in my gut. Maybe this isn't a lost cause, after all.

 **4 for 4, lets see how far I can update daily.**


	11. Chapter 11

League of kids

Chapter 11

 **I've never really written much angst. But I like it.**

(Vi)

"Okay, geez, don't hit me like that." Little Garen just laughed as I pushed myself back onto my knees. "It's a game, not a sparring match." I held my hands out again and waited for him to place his little ones on mine. "It's just a game. There's no need to get violent."

"Demacia!" I couldn't help smiling as I shook my head.

"Lux, you need to teach him more words." She nodded as I looked over.

"I couldn't resist teaching him that, though!" Lux was playing with Sivir and little me. I had Jinx, Yasuo, and Garen. Jayce was looking after himself, Caitlyn, and little Lux. Illaoi had herself and Azir.

"From what I heard, he yelled it directly in your face the first time, Vi." I stuck my tongue out at the priestess and watched Garen pat my hands.

"De-ma-cia!" Garen chanted, patting my hand with each syllable.

"Was Garen like this when he was a kid?" I asked, turning to Lux.

"Not that I know of. If he was, Father hasn't mentioned it." She stared into space for a few seconds. "I'll have to ask when we get back home." That sounds like a good ground for embarrassing stories.

"I want to play!" Jinx pushed Garen roughly out of the way and placed her hands on mine.

"Hey, hey!" I lifted the small warrior back onto his feet and put one of my hands on Jinx's head. "Don't do that! You could have really hurt him!" Jinx looked at both me, and Garen.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffed. The kid that she attacked was quite forgiving. He must have noticed that she was about to cry, since he pulled her into a hug. "Sorry." When I looked up, I saw all three other adults in the room smiling at me.

"What?"

"You're such a mother." Jayce laughed. "You don't even have kids, and you're a good mother."

"Geez, why don't you sweet talk me some more." I grumbled, Lifting Yasuo up to sit on my lap when he tried to climb up. "Don't pull that crap on me, anyway. Everybody's been leaving their mini-me's in my care." Jinx climbed up to sit across from Yasuo, and I held my hands out for Garen to pat again.

"Sorry for leaving you with them, Vi." Lux said. "I just didn't know how to take care of them."

"You didn't even try!" All four of us looked up when somebody knocked on the open door.

"Good morning, all." Older Garen didn't look comfortable in the slightest. "Lux, I've just been informed that we can go home now."

"That's great news!" Older Lux clapped her hands together in delight, but neither of the younger siblings looked happy.

"We're leaving?" Younger Lux asked. When the older version nodded, the kid jumped off of Jayce's lap and ran over to me. "I don't want to leave Vi!" Jayce and Illaoi laughed whilst the Crownguards stared in shock.

"Maybe you should have looked after them yourself, Lux." I grinned, hugging the 4 year old. "Good luck getting them unattached."

"But you haven't spent that much time with them." Older Garen knelt down in front of me. "How can they both be so attached?"

"Well, you seem to have abandoned Lux with both of them for one. Two, I've spent more time with both of them than either of you." Yasuo jumped off my knee so little Garen could sit in his spot. "The more time you spend with a kid, the more attached they get to you."

"Now I feel even worse for abandoning you." Older Lux said, joining Garen. "Come on, you two. We have to go home." Shit, now I don't want them to leave. Jinx also decided that now was the best time to try and claw her way up my back. "I know that you want to stay with Vi, but we need to go home and see Father."

"They're right." I sighed, picking little Lux up. "As much as I want you two to stay, you need to be at home." It physically hurt when I lifted Lux up and handed her to the older one. Garen lifted his younger self up, and they both stood up.

"Thank you for looking after them for us, Vi." Lux smiled. It was fucking tough to watch both of them leave. I've known those two kids for what, 2 days? And now I can barely watch them leave with their adults. Everybody in the room must have noticed. I addition to my younger self gripping my fingers, Jayce came and sat next to me o the floor to put am arm over my shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing my arm. Goddamn, he knows how to comfort.

"Yeah." I nodded. "They weren't even mine."

"They might as well have been." Illaoi said. "I could see the way that you looked at them. All of the children that you've been looking after have a special connection to you." Just as she finished speaking, Little Garen was heard yelling 'Bye, Vi!' from down the hall.

"Okay, ow." I laughed, gripping my shirt over my heart. "That stung." Jayce smiled and hugged me. Man, I'm going to miss those kids.

"I see that we have 2 less to look after." Caitlyn stated, walking in to the room. "I wonder if anybody else will ring their children."

"Please tell me that they won't. This one hurt like hell."

"It's okay!" Jinx climbed back onto my leg. "We're all still here!"

"Ah, I am afraid that I must bring more bad news." Oh, great. Now Azir's stood in the doorway.

"Why is everybody going home now?" Caitlyn asked him.

"The Summoners have announced that everybody is free to go back to their homes with their children, until they find out how to correct the timelines." Sivir ran straight over to him, which was guaranteed, since he treats her like a baby. Young Azir looked between me and his adult a few times.

"It's alright, Kid." I grinned. "You should go with your adult, too." Again, ow. Azir narrowed his eyes into a smile at me when his child gripped his outstretched hand.

"Thank you for being such a good parent to them, Vi."

"You should definitely have kids." Jayce said after Azir left.

"Is that an offer, Hammerboy?" He removed his arm from my shoulders and recoiled as if he'd been bitten, aided by my laughter.

"I'd have to agree, there." Caitlyn sat on the couch, next to where I was sat on the floor. "I don't think that any of us are ready for them, yet." She hummed, running her fingers through my hair.

"Have you seen Vi with these children?" Illaoi decided to weigh in, it seems. "I've never seen such a fit parent!"

"If you want to carry them for me, be my guest." Now the only kids around are Yasuo, Jinx, myself, Caitlyn, and Jayce. I'm not counting Illaoi, since they're both here.

"I'll also agree to that." Caitlyn mused. "I've read up about what carrying a child is like, and it doesn't seem like fun." A woman after my own heart. "Regardless, I think we should follow the initiative and head back to Piltover."

"Great plan, but what about Yasuo?" I lifted the kid onto my shoulder for emphasis. "I'm not sure that we can take him back with us."

"That's an easy one." Jayce pulled his communicator out of his pocket. "I'll just send him a quick message."

"So, I can stay with you?" Yasuo asked, wrapping his arms around my head. "I don't want to leave you, either!"

"Well, it's settled. I'm not leaving any more kids behind, Cait." The other 4 kids sat on my lap, and I hugged them all closer. "They're mine now." All she could do was sigh and lay back on the couch.

 **How many days is this now? 5? 6?**


	12. Chapter 12

League of Kids

Chapter 12

 **I'm not entire sure about how long this fanfiction will end up being. I'll have a hard time leaving the kids, myself.**

(Vi)

I pushed the bedroom door open with my foot, struggling to not drop either of the sleeping kids in my arms. Kids are like cats for this third reason; they fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. Little Caitlyn and Little me managed to fall asleep on the car ride back to my place. Putting them down was easy, trying to keep Jinx quiet when she walked into the room wasn't.

"Vi, Vi! What are we going to do today?"

"We're going to be quiet." I sighed, picking her up. "Because people are sleeping." The kid covered her mouth with both hands as I walked into the other room. Yasuo hugged my leg as if I left him for 10 years, and little Jayce was struggling to pull himself onto the couch. Wait. "Hey, Jayce?" The kid looked at me. "Where are the other two adults?"

"They pushed us inside, and older me said something about coffee, and Cait agreed, so they left." Of all the…

"Great, they abandoned me." I sighed. "Of course they did." Placing Jinx on the ground, I dug my phone out of my pocket and started to look through it.

"Who are you calling?" Yasuo asked.

"The traitors that are going to get an earful." I grumbled, clicking a name and holding it up to my ear.

(Caitlyn)

"Oh dear." Jayce grimaced, looking at his phone. "It's Vi. Should I answer it?"

"If you do, she'll kill you over the phone." I smiled, placing my cup down. "If we go back later, she'll have calmed down by then."

"I still feel quite bad for leaving her alone with all of the kids." He sighed, putting his phone away. "She is 5 against one."

"When she was 9 against one, Vi still handled it extremely well. I have nothing but the highest faith in her." Jayce smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Is there anything that you want to talk to me about?" I raised an eyebrow at my friend as I lifted my cup to my lips once more.

"Are you insinuating something, Jayce?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Well, I could always talk about the fact that I want to kill him for even so much as touching Vi, but I can't exactly lunge across the table and stab him in the throat with this spoon. I wouldn't want to ruin my perfect reputation. "I'm just asking because since this all started, we haven't had much of a chance to talk like we usually do."

"Alright." I cleared my throat and placed my cup back down. "I didn't get a correct explanation as to what happened with Vi yesterday. Care to give me a more clear explanation?"

"Is this entire conversation just going to be about Vi?"

"Why not?" I grinned behind my hands. "She is a friend to both of us, and I personally want her to have the best." I can also be –I'll quote from Vi herself, something she used to describe a previous partner of hers- a quote; 'jealous bitch'.

"Excuse me for saying, Caitlyn. But you seem to have become somewhat obsessed over her." My grin vanished like ice in a fire. "Everything you do or say anymore seems to just revolve around your partner." I may have to stab him with the spoon after all.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, lowering my hands. "Do you have an issue to me caring about my friend?"

"It's no issue." Jayce coughed, shuffling slightly in his seat. "It's just that you seem to be slightly obsessed." My hand twitched as I glanced at the spoon. "I also saw that when Vi said something you didn't like, you punched her." He actually saw that?

"That was a common practice between us. We both know that I didn't mean harm." Jayce raised an eyebrow quizzically and leaned back on his chair.

"You do realize that I've known about your feelings for a while, right?" To paraphrase a common saying, something just hit the fan. "Caitlyn you do realize that you don't have to dance around the subject with her, right? Just be direct."

"That's big talk coming from you." I huffed, finishing my tea. "You do the exact same thing." Okay, that was a horrible thing to say. He doesn't like her. Of course he doesn't. When I looked up, he had an expression of shock plastered on his face.

"How did you know? I thought that I'd never revealed anything of the sort." Well, this did not go the way I wanted. "Caitlyn, are you jealous about what happened yesterday?" I stood up from my chair and inhaled deeply. "You are, aren't you?"

"Jayce, do not go there." The smile that curled his lips told me that he was going to go there.

"If you insist on being like this, I might just attempt it, regardless." He stood up and placed his hands on the table, meeting my gaze. "If you have Vi's best interests at heart, you'll know what to do." He placed some money on the table and walked out of the café. I already know of one thing that will get me a headstart. If jayce thinks that he can toy with my partner like this, he's dead wrong.

(Vi)

"I told you 5 fucking times, get lost you psycho!"

"And I told you 5 times to let me in!" I had both Jinx and Caitlyn clinging to me for dear life, the former in hysterics. I had the older Jinx hanging off the outside window by her fingertips, whilst I was trying to hold it closed. "You can't stop me from getting in!"

"It's my apartment, and I'm telling you to fuck off!"

"What's going on?!" I looked to the door.

"Jayce! Help me here!" Unfortunately, the second I stopped focusing on the idiot at my window, the managed to get it open and dived inside, landing in a heap on my floor. "Get out of my house!"

"Why don't you make me, Fathands?!" I snarled, about to race into the other room to follow her, when a pair of hands gripped my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, don't let her get to you." Jayce said. "You'll just upset the children further if you get mad." I hugged the crying Jinx on my hip tighter, which did manage to reduce the crying to sniffles.

"Sorry, man." He chuckled at the name. "That psycho just irritates me." Jayce knelt down and lifted little Caitlyn up.

"It's okay!" My kid yelled. "I've got this!" She just fucking ran into the other room.

"What's going on now?" Ad ow older Caitlyn is at the door. Holding to-go cups.

"No time to explain, hold this." I handed smaller Jinx to her after she placed the cups down. "I'll be back in a minute." I bolted into the other room, literally diving onto the psycho that was holding her gun upto my kid.

"Attack! I've been attacked!" The psycho laughed, hammering her fists onto my back when I picked her up. "I can't see! There's a fat head in my way!" I heard both Jayce and Caitlyn start to complain as I walked towards the window.

"Stay the fuck out of my house!" I yelled, throwing Jinx out of the window and locking it shut. Huffing, I turned to both shocked faces of my friends. "What?"

"Vi, you just threw Jinx out of the window."

"I know." I grinned, taking younger Jinx back from Caitlyn. "I do it like, twice a week." When Jinx pressed her face into my neck, I started petting her hair. "Did you two traitors have fun abandoning me?" Neither of them looked me in the eye.

 **I have now decided that I get weekends off. I'm a very busy person, but I'll do my best to update daily during the weekdays.**


	13. Chapter 13

League of Kids

Chapter 13

 **I really need to focus on finishing an original novel. If I did completely write one, would you guys read it?**

(Vi)

As a temporary parent, you learn to be very patient. I was sat on the couch, trying to message back and forth to older Yasuo, whilst Jinx was pulling on the side of my mouth, young Caitlyn was pulling my hair out in an attempt to braid it, and younger Yasuo and Jayce had found some paints, somehow. They were trying to colour my tattoos in. My kid was just watching TV. She is me. I couldn't care less about the bodily harm that I'm getting right now. They're just kids. They don't know any better.

"Uhm, Vi?" I looked up at older Jayce. "Do you need any help, there?"

"I'm fine." I said, moving Jinx's hands. "They're not causing any harm." He raised his hand for a second and opened his mouth, then lowered his hand and shut up.

"Well, if you need anything, just tell me." Jayce walked out of the room, looking back at me a few times. Putting my communicator aside, I lifted Jinx onto my knee.

"Are you two having fun down there?" I grinned, leaning forward. "You're not doing a very good job of staying in the lines."

"The paint is runny!" younger Jayce laughed, lathering some more on. I smiled and shook my head, turning halfway around to stop younger Caitlyn.

"You're starting to hurt me, okay?" She nodded.

"Vi?" I looked up at the door, seeing older Caitlyn. "Could I talk to you in here for a minute?" Every single kid started complaining until I laughed.

"I won't be two minutes." I smiled, sitting Jinx on the sofa. "I'll be back before you know it. Just watch some TV." Paint was dripping on to the carpet as I walked, but who cares? I'll just clean it up later. "What did you need me for, Cait?" I asked, smiling at Jayce when he passed into the room behind me. "Are you gonna punch me again?"

"No, and I will probably refrain from doing it again."

"Is something wrong, Cupcake? You know that hitting me isn't serious." I dropped into a fighting stance and lightly tapped her a couple of times on the shoulder with a grin. "C'mon, it's only playing around!" Not even a smile? Fuck.

"Vi, please." She placed her hands over my fists. "Please don't do that right now."

"You can talk to me, Cait. We're friends." I grinned, moving my hands to her shoulders. "I won't judge you." She looked behind me and glared. As I turned to look, Caitlyn grabbed my wrist and pulled me into my closet, flicking the light on and shutting the door. "Hey, I came out of the closet years ago, I don't need to come back in."

"Vi, please. Just be quiet for a minute, okay?" When she looked into my eyes with that much vulnerability, the only thing I could do was nod. What the hell is going on? Is she gonna ask me to kill someone? Is it her turn to come out of the closet? "I actually wanted to show you something yesterday, which is why I interrupted." Caitlyn took her hat off and started searching through it. I swear, that hat is magic. I've seen her put her entire arm in there before. "I was going to ask you to accompany me." I didn't recognise the pieces of paper that she held in front of me at first.

"Holy shit, Caitlyn!" I grabbed them both to look at them more clearly. "How the fuck did you get Pentakill tickets?!"

"I have my ways." Cait smiled. "What do you say?"

"Oh man, Cupcake." Her smile grew. "I'd love to-" It faded slightly. "-but I can't."

"Why?" The closet door opened, and Jinx laughed, lifting her arms up.

"That's why." I chuckled, picking the kid up and stepping out of my closet. "As much as a date sounds like fun, these kids can't look after themselves."

"Jayce can look after them." That was followed with a 'Hey!' from the other room. "He's not useless."

"Are you going somewhere, Vi?" Jinx asked. "I don't want you to leave." She pressed her face ito my neck again, and I raised an eyebrow at Caitlyn.

"You do remember the time in the institute, right?" It looked like Caitlyn wanted to kill something right about now. "I'm not leaving any of these kids alone, Cupcake. Why don't you take Jayce, instead? You could both use a break." I turned and started to leave the room, smiling at Jayce again when he entered.

(Caitlyn)

"Your plan didn't work so well, did it?" Jayce had a smug grin on his face as he walked over.

"Wipe that grin off your face, or I swear that I will shoot you." He didn't. He just folded his arms and looked down at me. "Jayce, I'm warning you."

"Come on, Caitlyn. It's a little funny." I glared at him. "How didn't you realize? Since the phenomenon with the timelines happened, those children are the most important thing to Vi now."

"I did realize that." I smiled, walking past him. "But my plan was to leave them with you for the night. See if they would kill you." His grin vanished, and he started to sputter words. I just left that room and walked over to the couch. "Come here." I lifted the child version of Vi off the seat so I could sit next to the adult.

"Cait, you did not know how to do hair when you were younger." The latter laughed, putting braids into my child's hair. I do have to admit, having a child sat on your lap is quite nice. Well, as long as they don't throw up on you.

"I didn't realize you even knew how to braid hair now." Vi shrugged.

"It's just something that I picked up." She's doing a good job.

"Can you braid my hair next?" Child Jayce asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"You don't have enough hair to braid!" I honestly never imagined Vi in this kind of situation. Who knew that she could be such a good mother? Well, it could be the fact that she's an orphan. I have next to no desire compared to her. My parents were always cold and uncaring in comparison. "Cait, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head and looked at her.

"I asked if you wanna go with me to the park sometime. Get all the kids outside." I glanced at the bedroom door, and saw Jayce with a look of astonishment. "It'll be kinda tough to get everybody organised." Vi continued. "Because you're all monsters, aren't you?" She grinned, ruffling Yasuo's hair.

"You're the monster!" He yelled, hugging her. "I'll hug the evil out of you!"

"Oh no! My evil!" As I tried to place younger Vi down on the couch to talk to Jayce, she hung on tightly. Shrugging, I brought her over.

"How the hell did you manage that?" He sputtered.

"Pure luck." I smiled. "The score? Caitlyn; one. Jayce; zero."

 **Every goddamn time I try and write couch, my mind makes me type cough. What the hell.**


	14. Chapter 14

League of Kids

Chapter 14

 **I'm now taking multiple types of medicine, and I'm getting acne from stress. Life is fun.**

(Vi)

"Okay, okay. I need to be able to see all of you." I let go of Yasuo's little hand and pulled little Jayce away from the road. "I already have Jinx on my shoulders, so the other 4 need to be close by to me. I don't want any of you to wander into the road." I looked behind me when I heard light laughter.

"You're like a mother hen." Older Caitlyn said, lifting the child version of herself into her arms. "I'm here, too. I'll watch myself, and Yasuo." He shook his head. "Alright, then. Jayce?" He walked over and held her outstretched hand. I had Yasuo in one hand, and my kid in the other.

"You know that comparing me to animals died off a while ago."

"You're a wolf!" Jinx laughed, putting her hands over my eyes.

"Wolves still can't see if you cover their eyes." She put her hands on my forehead again. "Alright then, to the park!" I called out, starting to walk. I had to pick Yasuo back up because he tried skipping and fell over, but then we started walking. Now I'm glad that I invited Caitlyn. Trying to keep track of all 5 kids would have been a disaster. It's easy enough to keep track of Jinx, since she won't leave me alone. You can't exactly lose me in a crowd, even when I'm short. Y'know, it'd actually be helpful if I remembered exactly how to get to the park.

"Vi?" Older Caitlyn called out.

"Yeah?"

"We should cross the street here." Right, okay. Why do I never pay attention on patrols? I should at least know where the park is. Oh. Maye it's this sign that says 'park'. We've been walking for about 15 minutes. I didn't realize that it was this close. The kids must have recognised it, since they ran off as soon as Cait and I stepped inside the gates. She placed her kid down and watched her run off. Jinx was obviously staying around.

"Well, where shall we sit?" I grinned.

(Caitlyn)

Watching Vi play with the children was enchanting. When we're on the job, she's the grittiest, roughest person I know. And now, I've never seen anybody treat a child with this much kindness. All five of them were stood around her as she was knelt on the ground, talking to them ad gesturing around. I could watch this all day.

"So, which one's yours?" I jumped slightly as a middle aged man sat next to me, face glowing. "You look like one of the happiest people here."

"I must be." I smiled back. "They're right over there." He looked to where I gestured.

"Even the tall one?" He laughed.

"No, no. She's my…partner." He looked at me strangely for a second.

"I see, I see." I may have used that word in the wrong context. "My little girl is on the climbing frame with her brother." He gestured to two children who seemed to be dramatically recreating a scene from a movie. The two of them looked like a spitting image of the man sat next to me. When I looked back at Vi, she was giving me a worried glance, flicking her eyes towards him occasionally. She relaxed when I nodded, turning back to the children. "You know, I think I recognise you from somewhere." He started. "My name's Kyle, what's yours?"

"Caitlyn." I shook his hand when he offered it. "Sheriff Caitlyn."

"That's it. I didn't recognise you without the hat." Instinctively, I touched the top of my head.

"Barely anybody does."

"And I assume that your friend is your Deputy. She has smaller hands than I expected." That's a fair statement. "I did hear on the news that something happened to the Champions of the League."

"It's something that's being fixed." I looked at my child. I never actually thought about having children, myself. They seem like a distraction from my work, honestly. Looking at Vi now, I know that she's going to want them, someday.

"Excuse me." Kyle chuckled, standing up. "It seems that I'm needed." I watched him walk over to his children as they waved at him. Looking back to Vi, I smiled and started walking over to the children myself.

"Vi?" She looked up as the children ran off to play tag. "I'm going across the street to get a drink."

"Bring me one!" She smiled. Before I started walking away, I placed a hand on her head. When the children aren't here, I'll have to go on more patrols with Vi. It'd be nice to walk around with her. The street was quiet, I didn't even bother to look both ways before I crossed. The Pentakill concert is tomorrow, I wonder if I can convince Vi to actually come with me?

"Caitlyn!" Speak of the devil. I looked around, unaware of my surroundings. "Look out!" She dived towards me, pushing me completely off my feet, and sending me flying. A couple of seconds after I landed on my back, there were a pair of hands on my shoulders, trying to lift me up.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" One voice yelled. My head had hit the concrete as I fell, so I wasn't completely focused. The person that had helped me up was talking.

"Focus on me, alright? You're bleeding." I touched the back of my head, and sure enough, I felt something wet. "It's okay, people are coming to help." Even blinking didn't help. There were too many voices. I recognised one clearly, though. One that was crying.

"Jinx?" I linked a few more times. "Where is she?"

"Here's her phone! I'll call the emergency contact!" When my phone started ringing, everybody went silent. "Well, shit."

"Call another number, then!"

"Where's Vi?" I mumbled, trying to focus on the person behind me. "She was right there?"

"You have a concussion." Something was pressed to the back of my head. "Just keep calm." I blinked again, and focused on the ground. "Your friend…" I forced myself to lift my head up. Somebody was lying in the street. No… No way. The person behind me started to panic as I pushed myself to my feet. Taking steady steps over, multiple people were trying to stop me, but I wasn't giving up.

"Caitlyn!" I felt small hands on my leg. "What's happening?!" My strength failed me just as I got there. I fell onto my knees in front of the person on the ground.

"Vi." I gently placed my hands on her face. There's blood everywhere. I did feel her move slightly.

"You're bleeding!" Jinx wailed, gripping my shirt. The other four children were also panicking, which made my headache worse.

"Okay, I got the right person this time." A different hand was placed on my shoulder. "It's alright, your friend Jayce is coming."

"Why..." Sirens blared behind us, and another group of voices started yelling.

"Come on." Somebody picked me up from behind and carried me away from Vi. The children followed, ecause they couldn't stay where they were. "It's alright, we'll take care of you."

"What about Vi?" The paramedic chuckled.

"I've helped her before, she's going to be perfectly fine." I hope so.

 **My friend challenged me to be evil. That's as much evil as I can muster.**


	15. Chapter 15

League of Kids

Chapter 15

 **Okay, please don't kill me for the last chapter, I'm going to fix everything.**

(Caitlyn)

"We should have fought for our right to stay!"

"What could we have done, Caitlyn? They were literally pushing us out of the door." None of the children had the energy that they did earlier. They all just walked in and laid on the couch. Even Jinx. She was no glued to younger Vi. "We'll just have to go back tomorrow."

"I didn't even want to leave!" Jayce closed the door behind him and locked it. "You don't seem to understand that Vi pushed me out of the way of a speeding car! I would have fought to stay if you weren't on their side!"

"Caitlyn, you don't fight hospital staff."

"Alright then, forget it." I huffed, throwing my hands up and walking into the other room. Winging as I moved my head, I shut the door behind me and sat on Vi's bed. We couldn't go back to either my apartment, or Jayce's house. Vi is still in the hospital, although the staff said that she was already recovering well. I ended up getting 10 stitches in the back of my head. The doctors told me not to worry, but how can I not? My best friend is currently in the hospital, and I can't do a thing. To make things worse, she's in there because of me. When I laid down and closed my eyes, I opened them again when the front door opened.

"Aw, geez. I should have gotten back sooner." Wait, did I really just sleep all night? Sitting back up, I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. "Okay, there's…6 here, so…"

"Vi?" I yawned, watching the door open. And of course, she walked into the room, the widest grin on her face.

"Caitlyn!" She laughed, opening her arms for a hug. "You're okay!"

"You are?!" My disbelief stunned her for a second. I almost ran over to her, crossing my arms over her back and pressing my face into her shoulder. "How are you here already?"

"I'm a freak, Cupcake." Vi chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" She didn't respond for a minute. "You got hit by a truck."

"Well, I wasn't about to let you get hit by one." I leaned away slightly when she laughed again. "Cait, you know that I'd save you from anything." She tucked some hair behind me ear. "I just feel bad that you got hurt this time."

"But why? Why do you always risk your own life to save mine?" A thoughtful look crossed her face as she looked away for a second. "Vi?"

"Well, because-" Exactly that second, Jayce flung the door open, scaring both of us. I pushed myself away from my friend out of panic.

"Vi!" He laughed, lunging towards her and picking her up. "You're okay!" Vi laughed as she spun her around.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down!" I swear, I'm going to kill him.

(Vi)

I gotta say, it feels good to be back home. I fucking hate hospitals. Just because I got hit by a truck doesn't mean I need to go in. I heal like a motherfucker. Although, the fact that Jayce and Cait are treating me like a fucking Goddess is a plus. I casually mentioned to Yasuo that smoothies are good, and Jayce literally jumped at the chance to go out and get some. It is kinda scary that they think I'm helpless, but they'll come back to their senses soon.

"Vi, your shirt is still covered in blood." Jinx said, tugging on it.

"Oh yeah. I haven't had chance to shower yet." I grinned, rubbing it between my fingers.

"Did you even get hurt yesterday?" Mini me asked.

"Of course I did. I just heal a lot quicker than other people." I guess that this is question time. "If you 5 don't mind, I should go and take a shower." Jinx and little Caitlyn hopped off my lap to let me stand up. "I'll be about 10 minutes." Caitlyn followed me ito the other room.

"I still can't believe that you came through something like that unscathed." She huffed, shutting the door with her foot. "Anybody else would have died."

"Well, I'm just a freak, Cupcake." I chuckled, pulling my shirt over my head. "I did have everything like a normal person would. Broken bones, brain damage-" I stopped talking when she gasped.

"Your skin…" I winced and hissed when her fingers brushed over the blue and purple skin over my stomach. "You're still hurt…" I'm basically a walking bruise.

"Yes, and it hurts more when you touch it." Gently gripped her hands, I lifted them away from my injuries. "I'm fine, Cait. I'm still healing, but I'm okay."

"It doesn't look okay." It's rare to see Cait have genuine concern on her face. "New rule, though. No going to the park."

"I can agree, there." I dropped Cait's hands and held my ruined shirt up. "Mind throwing this away for me?"

"One condition." I nodded. "You have to come with me to the Pentakill concert tonight."

"Are you still going on about that?" Caitlyn smiled. "You're gonna have to tell the kids that I'm gonna be gone, though."

"I think I can handle that." She laughed, taking my shirt out of my hand and walking out of the room. "Try to not fall out of the window or something."

"I'll do my best." I chuckled, heading into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man, I hope that the kids are gonna be alright whilst we're gone. I'm not sure that I completely trust them alone with Jayce. They're gonna tear that guy apart.

"So, you're gonna be gone all night?" My kid asked. I turned towards my bed, where both she and Jinx were sat. "To have your ears hurt in a room full of people?"

"That's the basics of it." I grinned, coming my damp hair through. "It's gonna be exciting!"

"How many people will be there?" Jinx asked.

"Couple thousand, probably. This band is popular across the damn country." Just to be on the safe side, I braided the hair at the back of my head instead of letting it hang freely. The things that people wear at these concerts are painful if you get your hair caught on them.

"Can I do your make up?" The Kid walked over when I sat down in front of a mirror.

"I'd rather do it myself, Kid."

"But I am you!" Well, she's not lying. "Is it because I'm small?"

"That's exactly it." I chuckled, shaking my mascara. "I'd rather not get stabbed in the eye." I went for a full punk this time. A black, pure leather vest was fastened tightly over my torso, compressing my boobs, making them look bigger. I replaced the worlds tightest pair of jeans with the worlds second tightest pair of jeans. I also had my police boots on, because who would want to get in the way of these?

"When are you gonna be back?" Jinx gripped my leg on the opposite side of my kid. "I don't want you to be gone for long."

"It's gonna be alright, kid." I ruffled her hair. "Just annoy Jayce for me. The time will go by like nothing."

"Don't give them ideas!" I smiled to Jayce through the mirror. "Also, I only have one word: Wow."

"Aren't you nice." I chuckled, putting my makeup away. "Shame that Caitlyn couldn't get three tickets."

"She wasn't expecting these children to appear."

"Although, they are a nice surprise." Cait appeared from behind Jayce. If I was drinking anything, it would have dribbled straight out of my mouth. Caitlyn had the same idea with me about the boots. I couldn't even imagine her moving in a leather skirt that tight. It ended just above her knee, with black tights underneath.

"Where the hell did you get a Pentakill shirt?" I turned around in my chair when I noticed.

"I've had it for a while." She strode across the room and kissed the top of my head. "Ready to go?" I nodded.

 **See? Everything's fixed, and everything is okay.**


	16. Chapter 16

League of Kids

Chapter 16

 **As my friend said to me after he read the last chapter; leather lesbians.**

(Vi)

"You know, I think we might be waiting a while." Caitlyn said, gripping my vest and standing on her toes to look over people's heads. "Unless you can think of any way to get us further in the line."

"I thought you were the smart one." I grinned, pulling my police badge out of my pocket.

"I am." She said, taking it. "I just didn't foresee any use for our badges tonight."

"Well, then. Lead on, Sheriff." Cait started to walk like she was on a killing spree, effectively moving the crowd apart like water. Usually, I'm the one that scares people enough to move.

"Just follow my lead." Caitlyn took a black bandana out of her pocket and stood on her toes to tie it around my neck. Giving her a confused look, I nodded, and closely followed my partner towards the backstage door. "Excuse me, we need to get through here." Cait told the door guard, holding up my police badge. "We've been informed of potential drug deals going on I this concert, and we need to investigate whilst undercover." The bouncer raised his eyebrow and took the badge from her hand. He wasn't as tall as me, or as muscular, but to any other person I the city, he's a force to be reckoned with.

"Why have you got her badge and not your own?"

"My dog chewed mine up a couple of days ago, and I'm waiting on the replacement." Well, Cait is still smarter than I am. The bouncer looked at me.

"Why ain't she speaking?" Cait put a hand on my shoulder.

"My partner has just undergone throat surgery. She was injured on the job." I nodded with a grin. "Regardless, can you please let us in?" He seemed to believe us. After handing the badge back to me, he held the door open. "Thank you." Cait said, walking in. I almost said the same, but grinned and nodded to him as I followed her in. The heavy door was pulled closed, with a loud thud, which made Cait turn and smile at me.

"Well, you are the smarter one." I smiled, flexing an arm. "I'm still the muscle."

"You're too much muscle." She chuckled, lowering my arm. "That bandana suits you."

"Guess I'm not taking it off." Smiling, Caitlyn grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the brightly lit halls. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"I'll figure it out." As far as we walked, the place seemed completely empty. Until the sound of grinding metal hit my ears.

"Do you hear that, Cupcake?" My partner turned around. "It's coming from down here." I ignored the protests and headed towards the sound. When I turned the corner, I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Mordekaiser was stuck halfway through a door.

"Don't just stand there, Enforcer!" He yelled, wriggling around to try and get unstuck. "Help me!"

"Did you forget to ask them to make the doorways extra wide?" I laughed, jogging forward.

"Vi, be careful!" Caitlyn yelled, running after me.

"Calm down, I'm just helping him." I chuckled, putting both of my hands on his shoulder plate. "You're gonna have to try and make yourself small." Morde nodded and crouched down. "I didn't realize you needed this much armour."

"It's my stage costume!" I managed to get him a bit further back through the door, but then he got stuck again. "Who's touching my back?!" That made me jump. "Sona! Pull me!"

"Alright." Caitlyn sighed, standing on her toes and putting both her hands on Mordekaiser's head. "Okay, we'll push you through, Sona, pull him towards you carefully, and Mordekaiser, you need to try and walk back." Both us nodded. "Okay, go!" Caitlyn pushed his head down as I pushed on his shoulder plate. With a bit of struggling, he finally burst through the other side of the door. He would have crushed Sona if she wouldn't have jumped back.

"I'm out!" Mordekaiser yelled, pushing himself to his feet. "I need to get away from these tiny hallways!" Sona flattened herself against the wall to avoid getting crushed again. I laughed when she breathed out in relief. She also pulled her red wig forward to cover her natural blue hair up again.

"How are you, kid?" She smiled and ran over to give me a hug. I saw Caitlyn roll her eyes and turn away out of the corner of my eye. Sona pulled softly on the bandanna around my neck. "Oh yeah, Cait put it there. It's cool, isn't it?" A thought seemed to have crossed her mind. She smiled widely, and grabbed both of our hands.

"Sona?" Caitlyn asked. She started to walk us down the hall with her, until we got to the dressing room at the end of it. "Why are you bringing us here?" She held her hands up as an indication to wait, and then walked into the room. I shrugged when Cait looked at me. "I wonder how long it'll take for Mordekaiser to get stuck again?"

"Knowing the size of Piltover, it could be a matter of minutes." Somebody at the end of the hall cleared their throat. Another member of security in a black shirt walked over to us.

"Excuse me, ladies. Do you have tickets to this concert?" Cait nodded to me as I was digging through my pocket for them.

"Right here." I stated, handing them over. He didn't seem sure. He held them up to the light to check if they were legit and everything. Both Sona and Olaf silently walked out of the dressing room as he wasn't looking at us. Sona's excited smile fell to a frown. "He doesn't think that our tickets are legit." I mumbled to her, leaning down slightly so he didn't hear. Olaf heard.

"What in the name of Winter are you doing?!" He bellowed, making the guard drop his torch in fright. "Are you trying to say that our friends came through here with illegitimate reasoning?!" The guard sputtered excuses and held the tickets out to him.

"Damn." I whistled. "Olaf is scary."

"I'm just surprised that he referred to us as friends." Cait retorted. Sona pulled on my jacket, and then put something around my neck. "What's this?" Caitlyn asked, looking at hers when Sona did the same to her.

"VIP passes! No way!" I laughed, holding the necklace in both hands.

"Yep." Olaf turned back to us, grinning. The guard was almost running down the hall. "Only 3 other people have those. You get free and unlimited bar access, and you get to come backstage whenever you want." Sona nodded, then laughed silently as I hugged her.

"I'd still like to hang out on the main floor, though." Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"When the show is over, Vi." I looked back at Olaf. He raised a fist. "I'm going to drink you under the table."

"You're on." I grinned, giving him a fist bump.

(Third)

"Jayce!" Vi called out softly into her bedroom. After pushing the door open. "We're back!" A very inebriated Caitlyn was grinning like a maniac, an arm around Vi's waist.

"You don't have to announce yourself." Jayce yawned, sitting up. "What the- how much have you two drunk?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Lots!" Caitlyn giggled. "Sona and Olaf challenged us to a drinking contest!"

"Sona may be petite, but fuck, she can hold her liquor." Vi stated. Seeing no other option, Jayce sighed and shuffled further into the bed, letting the two drunk women collapse on to it. He thanked his lucky stars that the kids were already asleep.

"I guess that the concert was good?" He even got up to relieve both of them of their shoes and get them settled in properly.

"It was!" Vi grinned, turning to the side to give Caitlyn a very sloppy kiss on her temple. "We have to do this again!"

"Hey." Jayce made a sad face as he laid back down. "What about me?" Once again, he thanked his lucky stars, since Vi was in the middle of them, and fully turned over, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I think I could get drunk from just that." Vi just giggled and put her head down, seemingly falling asleep in seconds. He hoped that she wouldn't remember that in the morning.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is like, 3 weeks late, but I just hit a major bump in the road. I'll do my best to try and update more frequently.**


	17. Chapter 17

League of Kids

Chapter 17

 **I like the fact that I wrote the last chapter whilst wearing a Pentakill t-shirt.**

(Vi)

"Morning." Jayce smiled, handing me a cup of coffee. "How was the concert last night?"

"Well," I leant on the counter next to him. I'm glad that the kids haven't woken up yet. "We bluffed our way into backstage, we helped Moredekaiser get out of a doorway that he was stuck in, and because of that, Sona and Olaf gave us VIP passes, which meant unlimited drinks." I need to get out of this leather crap. It's good for a couple of hours, but after that, it's fucking horrible to wear.

"I assume that's the reason behind why Caitlyn is still trying to smother herself with a pillow." I grinned at him. "Why don't you have a hangover? You drink more than Caitlyn at any given time."

"Healing factor." I grinned. "I've never had a hangover." He hummed a low tone and drunk some of his coffee. "We managed to get stuck in the middle of a mosh pit."

"How many noses did you break?" Jayce laughed.

"I don't know, but I think I broke somebody's arm." He snorted into his coffee and turned away, covering his face with an arm. "I hope that they never recognize me." I glanced towards the bedroom door. "Hand me a glass of water, would ya? I'm gonna try and wake Caitlyn up."

"Can I watch you get punched?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Good luck." He said, handing me the glass. I nodded and placed my coffee on the counter, steeling myself as I walked into the bedroom and softly shut the door behind me.

"Caitlyn?" I whispered, getting a groan in response. Placing the cup down as gently as possible, I drew the curtains to both of the windows and sat down on the bed in front of her. "It's going to be getting late in the morning, soon." The blankets were pulled tighter. "C'mon, Cait. You can't stay in bed all day."

"I can, and I will." She mumbled. "I have a hangover, and I'm not moving for at least 5 years." Rolling my eyes, I got up and walked out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Any luck?" Jayce asked, handing me my coffee again.

"I'll try again later." I glanced down at my clothes again. "I think I still need to change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laid on my back on the couch yet again, with Jinx laid on my chest. This kid is never going to leave me, and I don't mind one bit. I don't want any of these kids to leave. My kid pulled herself onto the couch and laid next to Jinx, squishing herself between me and the back of the couch. I can't imagine how that could be comfy.

"You still have leather marks." The kid said, tracing her fingers over an indent in my shoulder.

"Leather clothes are insanely tight." I grinned, rubbing it. "They'll fade in time."

"Do they hurt?" She asked.

"Nope. I can't feel a thing." It managed to grab Yasuo's attention, and his little hands were soon on my other shoulder. "You don't need to attack me, you know."

"It feels weird!" I just rolled my eyes and looked up at Jayce when he walked in to the room.

"Going somewhere?" I grinned.

"Down to City hall. The mayor wanted to see me. I also woke Caitlyn up. Prepare for a grumpy ghoul to come through here." I grinned and nodded.

"Bring some candy back with you." Jayce barked a laugh and opened the door.

"I'll see what I can do, good luck." I waved a hand as he left.

"Why is big Caitlyn grumpy?" Little Jayce asked.

"Her head hurts really badly. We had a little too much fun last night." Okay, if I was saying that to anybody other than small children, that would sound so wrong. "Just talk quietly when she comes in, okay?" The 5 of them nodded, then I heard the distinct sound of vomiting. "Alright, now I need to go help her." I sighed, lifting both my Kid and Jinx as I sat up, placing them on the couch. I jogged into my bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. "Cait? Are you okay?"

"Vi, go away." She said, then threw up again. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." I opened the door and walked over to her. "I guess you really shouldn't have drunk that much, huh?"

"What do you think?" I sighed and sat down next to her.

"I'll look after you, Cait. Don't worry about it." I smiled, rubbing her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pizza!" Little Jayce yelled when somebody knocked on the door. "It's here!"

"Calm down, man." I laughed, picking him up and balancing him on my waist. "You don't need to scare the guy." When I opened the door, Older Yasuo was looking confused, holding a stack of pizza boxes.

"Somebody just gave me these and walked away?" He said. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Putting them on the floor." I grinned. "What brings you over here?"

"I got Jayce's message." I put the kid on my hip down. "I wanted to make sure that he was okay here."

"You have any doubt?" I grinned. "Well, feel free to join us." I could see him start to refuse, then shrug as he sat down with the kids. I shut the door and turned around. It's a good thing that I'd already paid for those pizzas online.

"Hi, adult!" Younger Yasuo yelled. "How did the mission go?"

"Quite well, actually. Nobody had to die." Well, I can always trust Yasuo with them. I walked out of the room and stuck my head around the bedroom door.

"Cait? You feelin' any better?" Well, she's asleep, that's something.

"Vi, come here for a minute." Okay, she's not asleep. Shutting the door behind me, I sat on the bed next to Caitlyn. "I need to go into work today. Can you go over to my apartment and at my uniform?"

"Cait, you're sick. You're not going into work."

"I need to. I've-" I placed a hand on her shoulder when she tried to sit up.

"Cait, earlier I had to change these sheets because you threw up on them." A guilty look crossed her face. "I'll go and check the station for you. You need to get better." She just huffed and laid back down.

"I'm in no position to argue, am I?" I smiled and petted her head.

"I'll take care of everything, Cait. There's no need to worry." I guess that I'll have to ask Yasuo to hang around for a bit longer.

 **Okay, I'm slowly getting back on track with this, but I need to point you guys in the direction of OverlordMiles. He started writing a spin-off to this fanfiction, focusing on the darker side of the League. The first champion he features is Aatrox, so keep an eye on his page.**


	18. Chapter 18

League of Kids

Chapter 18

 **I'll have to end this soon. I don't want to. I hate myself.**

(Caitlyn)

Sighing to myself, I rubbed my head and gripped the blanked that was covering me closed. I feel terrible. If I see any alcohol from now on, I'm going to vomit. Never again. Never again, am I going to let two of the heaviest drinkers in the League challenge me to drink as much as them.

"Are you okay now?" I looked to the left, and saw my younger self peeking around the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Vi told us to be quiet because your head hurt."

"It still does." I managed a smile as I poured myself a glass of water. "I assume that Jayce came back to take care of you all, since Vi went to work."

"Nope!" I raised an eyebrow. "Yasuo's here!" She ran into the front room before I could react. Please tell me that this won't give me even more of a headache. I placed the glass down after a couple of gulps and gripped the blanket closer again, following my Child self. Just like the said, the older version of Yasuo was sitting on the floor, with the children around him in a circle.

"Caitlyn!" He smiled, thankfully not raising his voice. "How are you?"

"Hungover." I sighed, leaning on the wall. "When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago. My intention was to take my young friend back with me, but Vi asked me to stay here whilst she was out." Even from the simple action of younger Yasuo looking at the floor, I could tell that he didn't want to leave. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"It's Vi's apartment, not mine." A sly smile crept up o to Yasuo's face. All 5of the children were looking between us, with confused expressions.

"Apologies, I must have assumed that you two share the space." I am not dealing with this right now.

"You know what, I don't care." I sighed, waving one hand dismissively and walking out of the room, keeping the blanket close around my chest. "Stay however long you wat, Yasuo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Vi)

"So, you're telling me that you now want to go on a date with me?" I asked Jayce. He had a slight look of disgust. Swallowing the food in my mouth, I pointed the spoon from my drink at him. "Where did this all come from?"

"You know I hate it when people talk with food I their mouths, Vi."

"Then don't tell me stuff when I'm eating." I still don't understand how we ended up in this café. Jayce came over to the station as I was sorting some paperwork out, apparently to make sure the place was running well. He obviously didn't realize that I was in the main office. I did learn that it had been raining, though. He didn't notice that I was crouched behind my desk, filing some of the paper. When I stood up to see who came in, he had his jacket and shirt off, trying to wring some of the rain out. That was a nice surprise. After about an hour of him telling me everything I'd done wrong with the paperwork, he suggested that we get something to eat. I can't exactly complain about cake and hot chocolate on a rainy day. "Run it by me again, Hammerboy."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" I shook my head as I took another bite of my cake. Jayce sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "Look, all I'm suggesting is that we go out for dinner sometime. Is that too hard to ask?" He raised an eyebrow when I laughed.

"Jayce, I don't fit in with the high crowd like you do. I know exactly where you'd take me, and that's not the kinda place I'm good with." He sighed and drank some of his coffee. "Thank about it. Would you really want an ex-con in a place like that?"

"You need to stop referring to yourself like that, Vi. You're a respected officer now. Your past doesn't matter anymore." My turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course my past matters. The reason as to why I'm an officer now is all because of my past. You can't just ignore that."

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I understand." He then grinned and snatched one of the pieces of chocolate off of my plate. "So, is that a no for the date?"

"It's not a no, it's a case of me not being a high profile too-posh-for-you douche." He leant back in his chair. "Oh, come on. You know that I don't mean you."

"Then why did you say it?" Good question. I can't answer that, so it's time to distract.

"I have a better question." I said, pointing a spoon at his face. "You're still a high class guy, what makes you so interested in a girl like me?" Jayce stood up, flattening his hands on the table. "Hey! It's a valid question! Last week, you didn't seem to show any kind of interest in me, so why is it that you and Cait are treating me like a fucking Goddess?"

"We should head back." I groaned and rubbed my face with both hands as he walked over to the counter. There is literally no reason for either of them to show interest in me. They're both accomplished, wonderful people, and I'm just a cunt. I'm not the kind of person that should even have this much attention from anybody, let alone Caitlyn and Jayce. Maybe I should just leave the both of them alone for a while, maybe that will solve things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Third)

"Vi? Where are you going?" Caitlyn was sat on the edge of the bed, watching her partner walk across the bedroom and to the door. "Aren't you coming to bed?" The enforcer looked at both Caitlyn, who was sat waiting for her, and Jayce, who was already laid down.

"I'm going to sleep out in the other room with the kids. You guys can have it." They both watched her leave the room and shut the door. After a few beats of silence, Caitlyn turned and looked at Jayce with fury.

"What? What are you giving me that look for?"

"What did you say to her?" She demanded. "I've never seen her look so uncomfortable!"

"I didn't say anything! All we did was go for a coffee and a chat!" Caitlyn didn't seem to believe him. "What makes you think that I did it, anyway?"

"Well, I didn't do it!" From outside, Vi sighed and moved away from where she had her ear pressed to the door.

"It's both of you." The enforcer shook her head and padded into the front room, where the 5 children were still playing. Much to Vi's happiness, Yasuo had been convinced to leave his younger self in her care.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked, walking over to be picked up. "You look sad."

"Well, Jayce and Caitlyn are suffocating me, so I'm staying in here with you guys tonight." As she laid down on the couch, all 5 of them climbed up to join her. Jinx on her chest, Yasuo laid on her arm, Caitlyn and Jayce sat on her legs, and her younger self laid across her stomach.

"What are they doing?" Vi's younger self asked.

"Well, neither of them really seemed to care about anything beyond friendship before this week, and now, they're both asking me on dates and stuff. It makes no sense." None of them seemed to have an answer. "It'd be a lot better if it was just one or the other, but it's both of them. It's confusing me."

"Who do you like?" Younger Caitlyn asked. "Isn't it supposed to be about who you like?"

"It is, but I have no idea." She sighed. "I need you guys to help me here, okay? Keep me busy and out of their way."

"That means we can spend more time with you!" Yasuo laughed, hugging the arm he was laid on. "We'll get right on it!"

 ***slamming fists on table* ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST**


	19. Chapter 19

League of Kids

Chapter 19

 **Writing this fanfiction just makes me want to have kids. Shame I'm only 19.**

(Vi)

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Jayce asked, gently gripping my arm. I clenched my fist and swallowed a sigh. "Can you come with me for a second?"

"Vi!" Jinx yelled, pulling on my shirt. "Yasuo needs you!" Smiling, I picked her up and shrugged at Jayce.

"It'll have to wait." I couldn't have gotten away fast enough. The child on my hip sniggered as I walked into the front room. "Thanks, kid."

"Were you uncomfortable?" Little Jayce asked. He looked sad when I nodded and sat down with the kids. "Are they doing it to annoy you?"

"I don't think they realize that they're making me uncomfortable at all." All 5 of them went silent, which worried me.

"Vi?" I looked up at Caitlyn, who was stood in the doorway. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" My kid got up and walked over to her. I had to scrunch my face up to avoid laughing. "What are we going to talk about?" Caitlyn stared at the kid for a few seconds, then looked over to me.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me. She is me." I grinned.

"Fine, nevermind." Cait left the room, her hands in the air. The kid walked back over, a triumphant smile on her face.

"We're winning!" She said, sitting on my lap again. "We'll keep them away for as long as we can!"

"Not sure how long that'll be, though. The two of them are crafty." As I said that, the 5 of them looked between each other. For kids, these guys are goddamn smart.

"We'll figure it out." Younger Caitlyn stated, patting my hand. "It would be unfair for you to go through this alone." This kid is more mature than the adult version of her. "None of us want to see you either hurt or uncomfortable, Vi."

"A kid that's wise beyond her years." She giggled when I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "You five are truly my kids, huh?"

"What else could we be?" Jinx smiled, gripping the shoulder of my shirt. "We'll stay with you forever!" The other 4 voiced in their agreement. This is the best thig I could have ever asked for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mixer!" My kid yelled. Before I could stop her, she thrust it into the bowl full of brownie mixture, and it went everywhere.

"Oh, for fucks sake." I sighed. "Give me that." I took the electric mixer out of her hands and put her on the floor, nudging the stool she was stood on away. "Now we're all covered in the mixture."

"Bake us!" Yasuo laughed, licking some of it off his fingers. "We could be brownies!"

"I am not putting any of you in an oven." I grinned, kneeling down and wiping some of the batter off of Caitlyn's face. "C'mon, we can clean this up easily. We've already got three other trays of brownies I the oven. Losing one isn't the end of the world."

"Sorry I caused a mess." Y kid whined, putting her hands behind her back and shuffling her feet.

"It's alright, it was an accident." I smiled, cleaning her up. "Kids make messes all the time."

"And kids can clean messes!" Jayce yelled. "Let's go!" The remaining three kids lined up for me to clean them, and everything was spotless again within a few minutes. "Can we have some brownies now?" Jayce asked as I started to pull the trays out of the oven.

"They need to cool down first." Making brownies was a good waste of a couple of hours. And yes, with 5 kids, it takes a few hours to make them. Older Cait and Jayce went to work a couple hours ago. They still seemed like they wanted to crowd me. I guess they both forgot that I'm claustrophobic.

"How long does it take for them to cool down?" Jinx reached for the tray.

"Don't touch, you'll burn yourself." She shuffled back slightly. "Not sure, maybe an hour?"

"Can we watch some TV, then?" Shrugging, I waved them away.

"Go for it. I'll clean this place up." I watched them al settle down on the couch. I would have loved to have a nice childhood. The best I can do now is give my kid a good one. I'll raise these kids right.

"I thought you hated the idea of being a housewife." I turned to look at Jayce as he walked through the door. "Those smell amazing, though."

"Hey, what can be better than brownies?" I grinned to him as he walked into the small kitchen. "And now that you're home, you can do the dishes, whilst I take a shower."

"Well, why not be unfair some more?" He huffed, taking his jacket off. "Don't be surprised if any of the brownies are missing when you get back."

"You'll have to share!" I smiled, shutting the bedroom door behind me. I got out of there quickly. Honestly, the shower was just an excuse, but it sounds like a good idea. I'm surprised that Jinx didn't follow me into here. I heard Jayce drop something as I stepped into the streams of water, but it was the plastic bowl. Can't get mad if he didn't break anything. When I stepped out of the shower after half an hour, somebody knocked on the bathroom door.

"Vi? I need to pee." I expected a kid, but it was actually adult Jayce. I chuckled, putting the towel over my shoulders.

"Can't you wait?" I called out. "I literally just got out of the shower!"

"Come on! Don't be mean!" He whined, knocking again.

"At least let me get dressed again!" He seemed to give up for now. If I don't hurt, he might pee on the carpet like a puppy. I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of loose jeans and a vest shirt. "Go for it." He almost ran me over. I just sat down at my dressing table and started to blow dry my hair. I saw Jayce walk out of the bathroom, looking very relieved.

"Sorry that I came home from work early." He said, sitting on my bed. "There was nothing left to do at the Mayor's office, and I also wanted to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow and turned in my chair, after putting the hair dryer down. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before."

"Who told you?" He sighed and laid down.

"My child did." Of course. I've been betrayed. "I don't think that either of us wanted to make you uncomfortable in any way."

"Well, you both know that I'm claustrophobic." When he took hit shoes off and laid on the pillow, I joined hi and put my head on his stomach.

"Are we okay?" He asked, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, we're good." I smiled. We both just laid there in silence for a while.

"Vi?" I hummed. "Can I say something to you without you punching me?" I had to think about it for a second, but I nodded. "I'm just going to talk before I can stop myself." Oh boy, this should be good. "If I am to be honest, I have actually had romantic feelings towards you for some time. I never informed you about them, because I always assumed that you would not feel the same." When I sat up to look at him properly, he looked both nervous and upset. "I will admit, the feelings sparked back up because I started to get jealous of the relationship that you and Caitlyn have. It's much closer than the friendship between you and I." He looked at me with his sad puppy eyes.

"Well, fuck." I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "There's two things to that." He raised an eyebrow and sat up. "I feel the same way, but I just assumed that you wouldn't go for somebody like me because of my social status." Jayce's eyes widened and he threw himself onto his knees. "Two, I think that you and Caitlyn are equally hot."

"Well, Caitlyn isn't here." He grinned. I half expected him to kiss me or something, but he just sat next to me and put his hand over mine. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Why would I lie to my friends?" He covered his eyes with his other hand. "Uh, Jayce? Are you about to cry?" He shook his head, but I pulled his hand away to find tears in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just happy." He choked. "I never honestly thought that you would feel the same about me."

"There's no reason to cry about it!" I laughed, wiping the moisture away from his face. Only after opening my mouth to speak again, did I notice the way he was looking at me. Who would ever want to avoid this? When we both leant in to meet in the middle, we barely even brushed our lips together, but it was like the world was lifted off of my shoulders. It was as if Jayce couldn't even speak. He gripped my hand tighter and placed his other hand on my cheek, pressing our foreheads together. "I'm willing, if you are." I got a slight nod in response.

"If you want to stop, just give me the word." Always a gentleman. The second time that our lips met, I felt months upon months of passion between us. My stomach felt funny, and y heartrate elevated. Is this the meaning of true passion for another person? I felt a hand grip the hair on the back of my head, and the other gripping my waist as the kiss deepened. I don't want to be beaten here. He probably didn't expect me to lean forward. And if he didn't expect that, he definitely didn't expect me to break the kiss and push him onto his back. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing at all." I smiled, licking my lips. "Just roll with it." He didn't need another word. I leant down and continued the kiss, gently gripping both of his cheeks whilst he gripped both the back of my head and the shirt on the small of my back.

"I'm home!" Caitlyn called into the apartment, shutting the door within seconds. The next loo that Jayce and I shared was pure panic.

"What do we do?!" I hissed.

"Closet, closet!" In the moment of panic, he pushed me fully onto the floor. I still scrambled to my feet and pulled the closet door shut behind me. The awkward thing about this? I'm not 100% pressed into Jayce. "Well, how are you doing today?" He whispered with a grin.

"I can't say. I thought I came out of the closet years ago." He hid his laughter with both hands. "Let's Not let Cait stop us." I smiled, bringing his face down a couple of inches to kiss him again. Unfortunately for us, the door flew open, and I bit his lip in panic.

"And why would I stop you?" Shit. Now Caitlyn looked like she was about to cry.

"Awh man, don't cry, Cupcake." I somehow managed to turn around to put my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry that you just walked in on us like this."

"I heard everything." Fuck. "Vi." She gently gripped my hands. "I love you. I've loved you for a while, and I do not wish for you to be with someone else." Double fuck.

"Well, we appear to have reached a point in time where only you can make the decision, Vi." Jayce said, folding his arms. "Who do you wish to be with?" I helplessly looked between both of them multiple times, but I only had one answer in my head.

"You can't make me choose between you." For some reason, Caitlyn took her boots off. "I wouldn't be able to leave either of you behind." I was pleasantly surprised when Cait brought my head down to kiss me. I could feel the same amount of passion from her as I did Jayce.

"Then we already came up with a perfect solution." She pushed me back with both hands, accompanied by Jayce placing bothy of his around my stomach. "Tonight is going to be fun." She said, stepping into the closet and pulling the door shut.

 **I pulled an all-nighter for this. Unfortunately, I'll have to make either the next chapter, or the chapter after the last one. I really don't want to see this fanfic end, but it has to.**


	20. Chapter 20

League of Kids

Chapter 20

 **I'm actually glad about how adorable that previous chapter turned out, but I'm just going to turn the dial up. And if everything runs smoothly, this shall be the second to last chapter.**

(Vi)

When I stretched my arm out to the left, my hand came into contact with Jayce's undercut. It made me jump slightly, but I relaxed when I looked over at him. It's okay. Better than okay, actually. Last night, I was basically topped by the two hottest people in this city. No, fuck that. The world. And I now fully know that whilst I am a back-sleeper, Jayce is a stomach sleeper, and Caitlyn is a side sleeper. The three of us couldn't be any more different if we tried. Not like it mattered. The three of are currently nude in my bed. Best night ever.

"Vi?" Cait mumbled as I sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I was just stretching." I laid back down, facing her. "I can't go anywhere, anyway. You guys blocked me in." She just smiled and put her arms around my waist, pulling herself closer and pressing her face into my neck. "So, when did you two decide on this?" I felt her smile.

"We discussed it yesterday morning. We decided that you were the one to decide between us." Fair enough. "But I didn't expect you to pick both of us." I shrugged. "I thought polyamory was a myth."

"I can't choose between either of you." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "As much as it may not seem, I love you both."

"Hey, let me get in on this." I felt Jaye shuffle forward and press himself into my back. "I tried to argue that I cared more, but Caitlyn threatened to shoot me." She mumbled something like 'Damn right' and hugged me tighter. I was getting a bit too warm, but that's to be expected when you're between two people. Like hell I'd want to move, anyway.

"Where do you two think we should go with this?" Caitlyn asked, letting go of me and sitting up. "Is this what polyamory is?"

"It's more like dating multiple people at once." I grinned. "I'm happy with it, if you guys are."

"It'll take a while to get used to." Jayce sat up this time. "But from what I can tell so far, it's like two good things at once." I'll say. Both of us looked to Caitlyn for her response. It took her a minute for her to notice us staring, and she visibly stiffened when she did. I grinned to her and put my hands behind my head.

"Well, like Jayce said, it'll take a while to get used to." She moved both of her hands to both of our shoulders. "But I'm willing to try."

"Yeah! There's that teamwork!" At that second, something crashed in the front room. I sat up and stared at the door. "The fuck? Cait, mind out." She pulled her knees to her chest so I could get up.

"Since when do you have a robe?" Jayce chuckled as I pulled my blue one on. "Didn't you'd be the kind of person to wear one."

"I don't, usually. But with the kids I the other room, I'm not gonna walk around my apartment naked." I shut the door quickly behind me just in case.

"Vi!" Little Jinx ran over ad clung to my leg. "She's back!" Grumbling curses, I lifted Jinx onto my hip and marched into the front room.

"Fathands!" The older Jinx yelled, jumping at me and hooking her arms around my neck. "You're wearing blue! I knew that you cared!" The younger Jinx jumped off of my hip and ran over to my kid.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of here!" She didn't care. She just giggled and jumped off of me, running in the direction on the bedroom.

"I wanna see what other blue stuff you have!" I couldn't even choke out the word 'no' before she burst into the room and just stopped. "What the-" She turned back to me with the biggest grin. "Fathands! Why wasn't I invited to this party?!" From what I could see, Caitlyn had hidden in the blankets, and Jayce had his head in his hands.

"That's it! Out!" I yelled, picking her up around her waist and marching towards the door.

"But I wanna joiiiiin!" She tried to move my arm away, but there's no way that she has any kind of strength. I just threw her into the hallway outside my apartment and locked the door. She started whining and knocking, but I just walked back into the front room.

"Is everyone alright?" The kids all nodded.

"She just knocked over this lamp." Little Jayce said, holding it up to me.

"That was horrific." Caitlyn said, walking out of the bedroom in one of my oversized shirts.

"What happened in there?" I picked Yasuo up this time. "And where's big Jayce?"

"Taking a shower." Caitlyn said. "He actually said he needed one to wash away the look that Jinx gave him." I grinned and stood up.

"I see that you raided my closet."

"It's not the first time, Vi." Yasuo tugged on my collar.

"What happened?" Shit. This is not the kind of question that I want to answer.

"We were just sharing a bed." Caitlyn said, folding her arms across her chest. "Adult Jinx is just crazy." That works. "Anyway, I just got a message from the League. They wat us back at the institute."

"I guess we'd better get dressed, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I wonder if we'll see Garen and Lux." I grinned, looking up at the Jinx who was sat on my shoulders.

"That'd be awesome!" I looked to both Jayce and Caitlyn.

"Well, knowing how well their children stuck to you, they're sure to be searching." Caitlyn said. Yasuo was balanced on my hip, and our respective kids were holding our hands. "Is this going to be another time for us to leave you alone with all of them?"

"You're just great with kids." Jayce leaned down and kissed my cheek. "It's really heartwarming."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get any ideas, Hammerboy." Caitlyn chuckled at that. As soon as we all entered the instituter's main hall, a familiar voice called out for me.

"Enforcer!" Azir walked over to us and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you, too." I smiled. "Let me guess, you've come to leave me with Sivir." The girl in his arms looked over to me when I mentioned her name.

"Even better! The young Demacians are here, too! They wish to see you again!" I never noticed before, but Azir sounds excited whenever he speaks. Both Jayce and Caitlyn gave me knowing smiles when I looked to both of them in turn. "Would you care to accompany me to the room where they are relaxing?"

"Take me there before I explode from happiness." The emperor narrowed his eyes into a smile again and started to walk away. I fell into step behind him, as did both of my partners. "It's just what I wanted!"

"You might want to calm down before you trip over your own feet." Who cares about that? I get to see the kids again! When Azir stopped, I put both Yasuo and Jinx down.

"Demacia!" Smiling widely, I knelt down and braced myself when little Garen and Lux ran over to hug me. "Vi!"

"You're back!" I never want this to end.

 **For that guest reviewer: I do make dumb mistakes, I know. My laptop's keyboard is getting a bit unresponsive, so I miss letters on occasion.**


	21. Chapter 21

League of Kids

Chapter 21

 **I fucking hate ending fanfictions. My girlfriend is gonna kill me for ending this one. The way it's ending, I think that all of you might kill me.**

(Vi)

This is exactly where I belong. Laying on the floor, underneath a small mountain of children. Never ever let time move forward. The other adults in the room had asked multiple times if I was okay. Of course I'm okay. I'm with my kids. I never liked kids before this all happened. Quite a big change in 2 weeks. I'm still not sure if I like this change.

"Excuse….me?" Shit, that's a summoner. "Uhm, is she okay?"

"Yes, she's just happy." Caitlyn chuckled. "Regardless, there's something I must discuss with you."

"I need to talk to all of the older members of the League." I lifted both Sivir and Garen off of my chest and sat up. "Uhm, you're okay to stay there, Vi. I'll let the others relay the information to you."

"Whatever. I'm good here." Cait, Jayce, Lux, and Azir left the room, losing the door behind them. My kid jumped up and pressed her ear to the door. "Anything?"

"Cait's just telling him about you, her and Jayce, because that's apparently important." I grinned. Worry filled my heart when she looked terrified. "They…they found a way to get rid of us." The worry in my heart was replaced with what felt like a drop through an elevator shaft.

"What?!" Jinx grabbed my shirt with a vice grip. "There's no way!" I got up, lifting Jinx with me, and opening the window. Now is the time to act. "They'll have to kill me before they take you guys away."

"You're gonna keep us safe, right?" little Jayce asked, pulling on my jeans. "You're the best person ever, so you have to!"

"Of course I am." I knelt down and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to keep you all safe." He smiled, and the other 6 kids walked over to the window. "Alright guys, we're on a mission. We need to find a place to hide, okay?" They all nodded. "Okay, first things first, we have to climb out of this window."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Caitlyn)

"I am not looking forward to this." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "This is going to break Vi's heart."

"It has to happen." Jayce was leant on the wall next to me. "If they don't go back, time will just end."

"I still don't want to imagine how upset she'll be." Lux added. "I have to admit, it is really upsetting." I sighed again and felt Jayce's arm over my shoulders.

"The enforcer is tough! She should surely be able to handle it!" Azir called, throwing the door open. The way he just stopped worried me. "They're all gone."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I hissed, pushing him out of the way. Like he said, there wasn't one trace of Vi, or any of the children. "How did she hear us taking?!" Jayce had to put one of his arms around my chest and pull me back. "This is just going to make everything worse!"

"We can't set everything right, unless all of the affected people are in the same area." The Summoner folded one hand over his chest and put the other on his chin. "Where could she have gone?"

"With 9 children, no less." Lux added, a thoughtful look on her face. "Now I feel bad, because we're going to have to separate them."

"It has to happen." Azir placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have been sleeping for more than enough time. I do not wish for time to end now."

"But where could she have gone?" I asked. The 5 of us looked between each other a few times.

"Okay, we'll split up to search. Jayce, Caitlyn, you search the North end of the Institute." I nodded up to him, whilst he still had an arm around me. "I'll alert the other summoners to erect the barrier, so she can't get out. Lux, Azir, you search the south." At least we have a semi-solid plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, now that we have time to talk." I rolled my eyes and looked at Jayce. "Now that Vi isn't here, how do you truly feel about dating two people at once?"

"How do _you_ feel?" I asked, smirking at him. "I mean, it is a pretty big step to start dating your two best friends."

"My only issue is when we're all in a car." I gave him a quizzical look. "One of us going to have to sit in the back, and then that one of us will be lonely." Laughing, I shook my head and covered my eyes.

"Oh, Jayce. You're so sweet." He smiled at that. "But the three of us are going to have to move into a bigger apartment. One with separate rooms, at the minimum." I added, looking into a room. "It would be so dangerous to have children just run into the kitchen without any obstacles to stop them."

"Ah, so you do want children?" Uh, whoops.

"Well, maybe someday. I like the idea, but I'm far too busy." I heard him hum in response.

"Back to the original topic." I turned to look at him, ad Jayce stepped forward, put a hand on the back of my head and kissed me. "Can't just leave Vi as the mediator." He grinned. "We have to like each other, too."

"Jayce, I have thought about the two of us before." He raised an eyebrow. "I knew that that the two of us would work well together, but we're not just a duo. We have a hot-tempered bodybuilder in this mix, too."

"Take the 'tempered' out of that sentence, and you're 100% right." I had to chuckle at him. "Come on, we have to find our girlfriend." He took me by the hand and pulled me down the hallway. Sure enough, a couple of turns later, I heard crying.

"Come on!" The two of us jogged down the hall, and skidded to a halt at the end.

"Vi, please let us in!" Lux pleaded, knocking on a door. "We have to explain the situation to you!"

"You're not taking any of my kids away from me!" Instinctively, my hand went over my heart. She sounds so betrayed. "I don't care what happens to me, leave them alone!" I looked helplessly up at Jayce.

"I know." He sighed, putting an arm around me and rubbing my arm. "It hurts me, too. But it has to happen."

"I understand." Inhaling deeply, I started to walk towards the door. Lux had a look of slight shock when I approached. She moved out of the way so I could knock lightly on the door. "Vi?" No answer. "Vi, can you please let Jayce and I in?" A few seconds passed, and the door clicked open. Jayce pushed it open gently, and I stepped in. Vi was sat on the floor, hugging the crying Jinx closely. The other 8 children were trying to stay as close to her as possible.

"You can't take them away." I knelt down in front of her, then shuffled to the side when Jayce walked over. "You really can't. Where would I be without them?" I smiled gently and held my arms open, hugging my younger copy when she came over.

"Vi, listen to me." Jayce started. "The Summoner told us that if these kids stay here, time will stop." Her eyes widened. "They have to go back to their own times. It's for the best. She picked her own child up and balanced her on her leg next to Jinx, whom she was still trying to comfort.

"But their times are horrible." She hugged both of them closer. "They need me." Ow, my heart.

"It's okay." Younger Vi stood up on her leg. "I'm going to be okay, because I get to become you!" Okay, now it looks like Vi is about to cry.

"Vi, we need to go." Lux poked her head around the door. "It's starting to get dangerous." I leant forward and put a hand on Vi's leg.

"It's okay." I said. "It'll be okay." She paused, with a distressed look, but I knew that she had the right thing in mind. Pausing again, she nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Vi)

I had already said goodbye to the other kids, but this is going to be fucking difficult. Even when I sent Yasuo off, he was crying. And that broke my soul. Now, I was knelt in front of both Jinx, and my kid. Caitlyn and Jayce were nearby withy their kids, but nobody else in the room mattered to me right now.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this." Jinx gripped the collar of my shirt.

"Are we going to be okay when we go back?" Jinx asked. "I don't like older me."

"I'm going to tell you two something that I've never told anybody else." They both stepped closer. "You two aren't just friends, you're sisters." The look on both of their faces was priceless.

"Really?!" My kid grabbed the other side of my collar. "We are!" I nodded.

"That means that you two need to stay together, all right?" They both nodded.

"It's time to start!" The Summoner boomed. The others in the ring started to channel their magic.

"What's happening?!" Jinx cried out, above all the other chatter in the room. Her hand….it's vanishing…

"It's alright." I pulled them both into a hug. I could feel them both vanishing every second. I tried to hold them tighter, but it was useless. I'm losing them.

"I love you, Vi." Jinx said, attempting to hug me tighter.

"You won't forget us, right?" My kid said.

"How could I ever forget you? You're both a part of me." I felt them both smile before they vanished completely. My hands dropped to the floor, and my head just fell. I didn't eve are that I was crying in front of everyone. I just felt empty. I felt two pairs of hands try and lift me, but I just knelt there. How could anything get better now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Three months later_

"Hey, Caitlyn?" Jayce called from the other room. I looked up from my book.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here for a minute?" I stood up and set the book I was reading down. It had taken a while of convincing, but Vi eventually conceded and moved into a different apartment with Jayce and I. Depression had taken a foothold in her mind until last month. We were so happy when she became happier again. The three of us have become the most wonderful partners. Why has Jayce called me into the bathroom? "Did you, uhm, take a pregnancy test?"

"What?" He handed me the box, and I turned it over in my hands. "I didn't take this." We both just looked at each other in shock. "Where is Vi?"

"She left a couple of hours ago!" I really wanted to scream right now.

"Okay, go start the car!" As he left, I searched around, but I couldn't find the test anywhere. I did curse, but running out of the apartment and down to where Jayce was waiting with the car was more important.

"Where would she be?" Jayce asked. "Piltover is a big city!"

"Uhm, when we first started working together, whenever she was upset…." Realization crossed my face. "The park! The one in the lower city!"

"Stop yelling in my ear! Calm down, Caitlyn." Jayce said, gripping my thigh. "We'll find her, okay?" I gripped his hand with both of mine.

"Let's hope she hasn't done anything crazy."

"Vi's smarter than that." I know she is, but… "She just needs us right now." If I'd have known about what would have happened with the children….I would have stayed close from day 1. "There she is." I felt a sigh of relief escape my body. She was sat on top of a small hill, just staring off into the sunset, with the slight wind rustling her hair. Pretty as a picture.

"What's the plan, Jayce?" He sighed and looked at her.

"Don't even mention the box that we found. We just need to make sure that she's okay, first." I nodded and got out of the car. We both started walking towards her.

"Vi?" She looked at me, but then turned back to looking onto the field. Jayce and I sat on either side of her. "Are you alright?"

"'m fine." She mumbled. Jaye pulled her head onto his shoulder and kissed her temple. "I didn't worry you guys, did I?"

"Don't worry about that." Jayce said. "We just need to make sure that you're okay." I don't think that either of us saw what she looked at. Until she handed it to Jayce, of course. He looked confused for just a second. "Oh, Vi…" He fully hugged her and pressed his face into her head.

"What is it?" Well, it's the pregnancy test. I assume that she took it. I turned it over. Positive. "You…are…"

"What are we gonna do, guys?" Vi asked. "I'm still not okay."

"It's alright." I shuffled closer and stroked her back. "We're here for you. We'll help you through this."

 **If you guys ask, I might just follow this up with a few years into the future, since the other kids will be interesting. But thank you all for following me through yet another fanfic. I'm eager to write more of these, and if enough people ask, I might just follow up with League of Kids: The next gen.**


End file.
